Harry Potter and the Final Year
by xxsecretwriterxx
Summary: CH.6 up dated! Its Harry final year at Hogwarts and hes going through alot of changes...On top of that the truth has slipped about them and the muggles are now aware of who they are...What will happen when a new prophesy is add to it all?
1. Widespread Truth and Research

Hope the title isn't to lame...I couldn't think up anything that seemed appropriate...  
  
Ok this fic is in Harry's 7th year, with the new title for the 6th book being out and all I figured it safe to say I wasn't going to try and write something to that title because I can't get a story line to fit it just yet. But anyways its Harry's 7th year and there are going to be blanks about his 6th year but I'll refer to it at times (with my own creations) and give different ideas about what happened...its still piecing together in my mind...  
  
Disclaimer: I of course don't own any for of Harry Potter it all belongs to J.K. Rowling regretfully.  
  
Harry Potter and the Final Year  
  
Chapter 1 Widespread Truth and Research  
  
Harry Potter sat alone in his room staring blankly across the room at nothing in particular. The year before was still all but a blur to him as was the end of his fifth year that sometimes took the liberty of adding itself to the confusion of his life. As he sat there the small familiar tingle of his scar told Harry that his enemy was pleased about something. Just what a sixteen, nearly seventeen, year old teenager would want to know at five in the morning.  
  
Harry had improved his practice of Occlumency during the last year and was a master at it now; it helped of course, nearly every night he slept peacefully now. But nights, like this one, every once and a while though, his dreams or Voldemort's own creations would slip into his mind if he wasn't careful and sleeping wouldn't be an option any longer. Sometimes he would fall asleep before he had the chance to clear his mind properly and lock everything in his mind. That had happened this night, now he had been awake for nearly three hours.  
  
Rubbing his eyes of the weariness what kept coming despite his not wanting it to; Harry dropped back on to his pillow and stared at the ceiling. Every time he closed his eyes the same images came to him of death, the deaths of countless people who were never meant to be involved: muggles, witches and wizards alike.  
  
Harry, though, drifted in and out of sleep for the next hour his weariness taking over his mind quickly and easily. The images were sometimes there and sometimes not, but they always seemed to weigh on his mind when he woke. They would be there for a while, like a movie that was playing over and over in his mind.  
  
At six, when Harry had given up on getting any more sleep he finally climbed out of bed and dress, and went down to the kitchen. He would have been getting up around this time anyways to fix breakfast for his Aunt and Uncle; Dudley was now aloud to sleep in until he wanted, which was normally to around lunch time when his hunger woke him. But Harry had to admit, cutting out one meal most of the time was beginning to do a little good for him, but he ate his percentage for lunch. Then went to his friend's house where they'd round up the gang and do their rounds in the neighborhood.  
  
On his way over to the refrigerator he flipped on the tube to a local news station to get his fill in for the day about current events. He moved on and began to get out the materials for cooking and glanced up as the commercials ended. He put the eggs into the hot frying pan and turned his attention to the news, curious as to what the woman was talking about. As some footage began to play for a short preview Harry blinked and turned it up so he could hear it properly.  
  
"This morning at approximately five this morning on the quiet streets of London a series of unnatural events occurred." Began the women, "Even some of these events were caught on camera by near by security cameras." Images began to take place of the women's face, "Keep in mind that this is no play of the camera." She reminded the viewers.  
  
The footage began in a semi deserted street that was beginning to lighten in the rising sun; a few people were walking down the street. From the shadows three men, or more likely teenagers, emerged and approached a single man walking alone. It was obvious that the three were looking to rough the guy up. The man's hand immediately went to his pocket causing the other three to pull out their own weapons, which consisted of two knives and a gun. Harry blinked again as he watched the man pull out his own weapon, a wand. He watched quietly as the man's mouth moved and three red sparks shot from his wand and the three were on the ground. Some people paused and looked at him. The man panicked and looked around at the other people, putting a memory charm on the closest and he then disappeared.  
  
The woman appeared again giving more information about what had happened; Harry jumped up as the breakfast began to smoke. Movement could be heard in the rooms above as the showers were finished. "Another video was caught recently." The footage began to play, it showed seven different men shrouded in black surrounding two men, who were clearly out numbered. Harry's eyes widened as a fight broke out in the street among the nine wizards; a local man who had only been watching was hit accidentally and fell dead.  
  
Harry switched the channel and found the same thing, footsteps on the stairs told Harry that his Aunt or Uncle was coming down for breakfast. He found the same thing on two other channels. Before his Aunt or Uncle came down Harry flipped the tube off and started putting food on the table.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
Harry looked up to find his Aunt Petunia standing in the doorway, "Couldn't sleep...I've been up since two."  
  
"Oh...well, thank you for saving me of the trouble."  
  
Harry nodded keeping the surprised look from coming, she had thanked him. He continued to finish setting the last things on the table as he pondered on why she was being so nice.  
  
Shortly after, Harry's Uncle Vernon came down and took his normal seat with his paper under his arm. Seeing this Harry felt panic raise in his stomach, but he calmed quickly, every thing had happened a little over and hour ago. The papers were delivered around then. Quietly Harry began to eat his breakfast, though he wasn't really hungry.  
  
"Petunia? Could you turn on the news?" asked his Uncle Vernon his head still in the paper.  
  
Petunia turned on the tube making Harry hold his breath, commercials were running. Exhaling Harry relaxed and got up planning on slipping out of the room.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked his Uncle sharply spoiling his plans, "You still have to do the dished."  
  
Harry sighed noticeably and began to clear the table as Dudley, surprisingly, appeared through the door and came into the kitchen, and then the news came back on. "It has been confirmed that the videos that have been showing this past hour are not a hoax."  
  
Harry froze at the words and his relatives looked at the tube as the same news caster continued on with the same thing Harry had seen and heard as the videos played over. They all must have been frozen for the ten minutes that the footage played and as the caster spoke to the people watching. People were interviewed, footage was shown, and new reports were brought in. Harry paled as he realized that Death Eaters were becoming more common as the time passed.  
  
When it finally went to commercials, Harry turned and went to sink avoiding his relative's gazes; he set the dished he had been carrying in the sink. Turning slowly he looked at the three who gazed back, two with nervousness and cowardice, and one with fury and a bright read face with matching angry eyes.  
  
His Uncle's face was a slight shade of red, "What is all of this?"  
  
"I don't know..." stated Harry almost bored like as he turned to the dishes.  
  
"What? Are your freaky friends deciding to go public? What of these men in black? Are you going to bring them here again? I want you out!" he finally finished as a glass on the counter burst into shards flying every where causing his Aunt to shriek and his cousin to cower.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that...I let my anger get the best of me..." Harry commented idly turning to pick up the glass ignoring the dishes now he had been commanded to clean before.  
  
"What was that? Speak boy!" roared Vernon moving to stand.  
  
"Don't bother getting up, I can hardly be afraid of you when your sitting or standing." Said Harry glancing up at him, "But that was my magic going out of control...it tends to happen when you make me angry." He stood and tossed the glass in the bin. He walked back to the dishes and turned off the water he had left running he turned back to his uncle and leaned against the counter and studied him for a moment, his red face and all. "Now that on the tube is all a different matter, but I must say don't call my friends freaks again or my anger may get the best of me again." Admitted Harry, his friends were his is weak point, always were and always would be. His normally cool and calm self was fine in most cases, except when his friends were insulted in front of him. "What has been showing probably was not intended by most wizards to happen, only some planned on that I'm sure, probably Voldemort. If those 'men in black,' as you called them were to come here. Well for one, it'd probably be for me, and another I would be your only protection against them. And no I'm not leaving..." he added finished with everything now out in the open. That was the most he had ever spoken to his Uncle, or any of them for that matter in the past year, about the happenings in his world, only he alluded to most of it and didn't say anything directly on purpose. They were honestly better off not knowing it all, but there were going to be questions. Harry could see it as his Uncle processed it all.  
  
"What do you mean they'd be coming for you?" his Uncle's eyes narrowed, "I'd be plenty able to defend my family we have no need for you."  
  
Now Harry for the past year had changed a lot. He had learned to finally control his anger that flared easily, as the incident from earlier for proof, and had come to be able to control his other emotions. He had grown into that hero figure that everyone wanted him to be but Harry himself, and he was tall now, not taller then his best friend Ron, a little shy though of his (Ron's) six foot two, he was strong, and secretive – at least to those he wanted to be. Then there was his want to prove himself to the whole world that he was not just that hero figure they all wanted him to be, he was a real live person that wasn't invincible. In truth, under all of this he was really just a normal teenage boy who only wanted what a parentless child wanted, love. He got that from many places but he wanted a real family and he had lost that, twice. Now though much of that Harry wasn't thinking about, especially controlling his anger. Now he just wanted to blurt the truth out to his Uncle, he wanted to show Vernon that he was strong and not his servant, he wanted to give the man the darkness that he should be scared of, the darkness that Harry would face once he reentered the wizarding world.  
  
Harry couldn't help but let a smirk glide onto his face, "You have no idea..." he shook his head laughing lightly, tauntingly, "Those men would kill you as if you were a damned fly on a wall unaware of the approaching hand. All because you are there and alive and breathing." He let his words sink in, "See, in my world there is a war, and you and your world have just been sucked in, and there is no honest way in stopping it."  
  
"War? What war?" piped in Petunia now talking.  
  
"It is complex..." admitted Harry thinking of how to explain it.  
  
"You can't even explain your own world's war!?" laughed Vernon looking at Harry ludicrously.  
  
Harry gave his uncle a skeptic look, "How would you explain a war that you are in the middle of and you have to stop when you meet your rival that killed your parents and tried even killing you but didn't, only to leave a mark identifying you as the only person who will be able to stop them in the future." Harry raged this in his mind but didn't speak it, he couldn't let them hear this, it was too much for them to know, "To explain it in words I think you might understand: it's a war of good verses evil. All for the common good."  
  
It was unbelievable. Vernon started laughing and soon Dudley joined weakly. Harry leaned back against the counter that he had unconsciously moved from and watched his face serious and annoyed. A letter slipped through a cracked window and floated to Harry's hands. The laughing stopped almost immediately.  
  
Opening it quickly, Harry read its contents:  
  
Harry  
  
Due to the current happenings wizards and witches of sixteen and higher are permitted to use magic in the presence of muggles in defense, to help another, and of course for homework. Be alert of what is happening around you and defend what you must.  
  
Inside is your Apperation License. After last years experiences I know you're very well capable of the ability. I wanted you to receive it as soon as possible after this mornings occurrences.  
  
If anything should happen report it to us or come see us immediately. We will send Mr. Weasley or Miss Granger if you are needed.  
  
Professor Dumbledore  
  
Harry smiled at the obviously quickly written words, he couldn't help it, but his smile vanished when he looked up at this Aunt and Uncle.  
  
"Who is that from boy?"  
  
"My Headmaster." He stated.  
  
"I knew it, you were part o-"  
  
"No...no..." Harry laughed, "Not at all...He was kindly informing me that now students of sixteen and higher are permitted to use magic in defense of to help others because of what is happening. I suppose he wants all 7th years to be able to help considering some won't be seventeen until later in the year." He said the last part mostly to himself thinking aloud. Harry looked at another piece of paper, it was his Apperation License. "If you have any other questions, save 'em. I'm leaving, don't wait up I'll be back late...I'm done with this..." he left the kitchen with out a thought.  
  
Harry had for so long, it seemed, that summer wanted to go to Diagon Alley. But he never asked his Uncle already knowing the answer would be no. He needed books and supplies for what he wanted to do. Since a year before during his last summer, he had started gathering books and other things to enhance his knowledge and magical abilities. He would learn anything and everything he could possible so that he might possibly get an advantage in his next confrontation with Voldemort.  
  
During his sixth year, with Ron and Hermione, they had accomplished Apperating and learning many new complicated spell that none of them would be learning in school until the coming year. Now Harry had a new objective he had come up with while he was looking through an album he had received from Remus for his last birthday when he turned sixteen. He now wanted to become an animagus, and in order to he needed to get books for more research, what he learned in school wasn't enough, and the proper ingredients for the potion he knew he'd have to make.  
  
Trotting up the stairs to his room Harry could hear the muffled raging of his Uncle still in the kitchen. He needed to change and gather a few things before he left. Upon reaching his room he started rummaging through his trunk that was still pack to the rim with all of his things. Pulling out some pants and a shirt that actual fit him Harry tossed them on his bed then looked for a cloak without the Hogwarts emblem on it. After spilling most of his things on to the floor he found what he was looking for, after that he opened a small hidden compartment on the top of his trunk and pulled out a small bag that held some money, he'd need to pick up more when he got to Diagon Alley.  
  
After he had changed and had everything he needed on him, namely his wand and money, he looked around and was about to Apperate when a knock came at his door and it opened. His uncle stood there looking at Harry, anger slowly rising making his face turn a slight pink.  
  
"I wouldn't touch my things if I were you...they're protected." Stated Harry, "See you tonight." With that he vanished with a small pop leaving his Uncle behind to fume.  
  
Laughing as he appeared on the streets of Diagon Alley he looked around smiling, but that smile quickly vanished as people began to give him weird looks remembering the things that had happened the year before. He was only more popular now because of his duel the year before with Voldemort, but it had only lasted five minutes before he left, knowing he had to learn more to defeat his enemy.  
  
Pulling his hood up Harry slipped into the stream of people to make his way towards Gringotts. Climbing the stairs he moved aside and looked away as he saw someone he recognized then jumped past them and walked up into the large bank. Lowering his hood he looked around, his green eyes searching and thinking. He began to make his way towards one of the many goblins, he pulled his key out. "I would like to make a withdrawal from my vault." Harry handed him the key before he asked.  
  
The goblin took the key and surveyed Harry's longer black unruly hair, that skimmed the tips of his ears, and his green eyes that identified who he was. "Follow me Mr. Potter." He leapt down from his stool and lead Harry in the proper direction.  
  
The ride was the same a usual, Harry blinked when he looked in his vault; he had forgotten that Sirius had transferred his family fortune to him in his Will. There were many other new things there he had received including two trunks that he soon realized belonged to his parents. He was itching to look inside them but he'd wait until later, maybe further in the summer when he had more time.  
  
"Did you know Mr. Potter that after the transfer you are now one of the richest wizards in England." Piped up the goblin.  
  
Harry blinked and looked back at the goblin; he was a bit more talkative then the others. "No I didn't, I had completely forgotten about it as well..." he faded off and looked at the mountains of gold. Finally he moved into the vault and began to load up on money; he'd be needing a fair amount for the purchases he planned on making that day.  
  
The ride back to the surface was just as nauseating and boring as expected. After he had surfaced he retrieved his key and took note of the goblins name, Doren, he'd come to him next time he came to Gringotts. Giving his thanks Harry turned and began to make his way out of the Bank, pulling his hood up as he went.  
  
First he had to stop at Flourish and Blotts, then he had a few other places in mind, but it all depended on time, and he'd be in Flourish and Blotts for a while most likely and it was already after twelve, he personally wanted to be back by five to read and take a run. He'd eat in Diagon Alley before he left.  
  
When he had finally reached the book store he pulled his hood down so he wouldn't get quite so many nervous stares. With it down he was able to hear small sighs of relief. Ducking behind one of the many tall shelves he began to search for any books he might want to use.  
  
"Need any help Sir?" came a voice to his right.  
  
"Ah...no, not just yet." he gave the man a small smile and continued looking through the shelves.  
  
A black book with silver writing caught his eye Defense Against the Dark Arts: What is not seen or taught in school By: Darren O'Vares. 'Long title...' thought Harry in amusement but he pulled it out none the less. Flipping through the pages he felt he had been given a sign or something. This was the exact kind of book he was looking for. He continued to look through the 'Arts' section and found two other books: The Secret to the Dark Arts and to Fight it By: Karen Britton and Invisibility, Animagic, and the Wand By: Comrade Skies. Both he'd be able to use in the future. All three books were enormous though and were making it difficult for him to look for the things he wanted.  
  
"Sir?" came a voice.  
  
Harry jumped, he hadn't heard anyone come up behind him, but then he had his nose in a different book now. Looking up he found the same pale faced, black-graying man there, "Yes?"  
  
"Would you like me to put these behind the counter?"  
  
Harry blinked, "Oh please if you don't mind."  
  
"Not at all, Mr. Potter." He added quietly at the end.  
  
Harry looked up but went back to the book he was looking through, he trusted the man and his kindness. Harry had stumbled upon another good book, Animagic in the Complexity By: Dores Fieldworth. Smiling pleased to of found the book he put it under his arm and began to look some more for something under Transfigurations and Potions. He found books from both that could help him possibly in the future. As he was moving towards the counter to check out when he paused, Magical Creatures of the Night and Day By: Marq Sinister was held up buy a stand on top of other copies by the stack. Quietly Harry picked the book up finding that it could actually be of some use while seeking possibilities for his animgus form. He added that to his pile of three and moved to the counter his arms holding his load with slight difficulty as the books slid every once and awhile with his movement.  
  
"This is everything." Said Harry setting them on the counter and looking at the same man.  
  
"Find everything well enough?"  
  
Harry nodded, "Everything I needed and wanted."  
  
The book keeper looked at the first book Harry had found, "Ah so this book chose you?"  
  
Harry blinked, "What?"  
  
"Like the wand chooses the master, so do some books, and this one, as rare as it is, has chosen your Mr. Potter. Use it well." Said the man in a hushed voice.  
  
"Will do." Harry gave the man a small smile. Shortly he paid the man for his books, shrank them and pocketed them for easier carrying, he turned to leave.  
  
"Good luck from us all, Harry Potter." Whispered the book keeper as he opened the door for Harry who nodded before lifting his hood to hide his face once more.  
  
So people did believe in him, even though much of Harry's heart had indeed become weary of the wizarding people it helped when he heard the man. Though it was a small thanks and acknowledgement it made Harry feel all the better. Slowly his trust was come back to the people who had so often turned on him and made horrid false remarks and articles that Harry was so weary of.  
  
Becoming aware of everything around him once again as he drifted out of his thoughts he looked around to get his baring straight. He needed to get Potion supplies, he had a few things actually, but not all that he needed. Harry remembered that there was an herb and potions shop next door to the Quality Qudditch Supplies store.  
  
Making his way down the street in the direction of the store he paused as people in front of him tried going around a group of mostly kids, all younger then Harry himself, goggling at something in the window at Quality Qudditch Supplies. Intrigued Harry looked over the heads and pushed a few people aside as he tried to move forward, obviously the tallest there he easily caught sight of the new broom.  
  
Reading the caption below it about its abilities and such he gawked at it for a few minutes before slipping into the store itself that seemed to be less crowded then usual, then he saw the sign. It read:  
  
Those wishing to look at the new SunStar broom must do so through the window to avoid over crowding the store.  
  
Harry smirked, Yeah and now they over crowd the street! He thought.  
  
Harry glanced at the broom as he looked around the store, he was curious as to how much it cost, being a Professional Racing and Qudditch broom he figured it was going to be expensive. Thinking Harry remembered something that had been in Sirius' Will, 'With this new fortune you must promise me to buy something you want. Lord knows you have plenty of money now.' Harry smiled; he could probably easily afford the broom, hell he was one of the richest wizards in England. He sauntered up to the counter, now finally lowering his hood he gave the man a small smile.  
  
"I'm curious, what is the cost of the new SunStar?" said Harry peering at the man's untrusting eyes with his own green ones.  
  
"Go on kid you can't afford the broom it's much too expensive." Said the graying man waving Harry off and moving to more 'important' matters.  
  
Harry sighed, "I can very well afford that broom, what is it? 2000 gallons?" he asked curiously.  
  
The man looked up at Harry his slightly grayed brown hair and brown eyes gave Harry the idea that he was stressed so much with this job it was aging him.  
  
"I'm being honest." Said Harry earnestly.  
  
"It's what you say."  
  
Harry nodded, "I'll take one..." Harry dug through one of his pockets and looked up knowing the man hadn't moved, "Ok my Godfather, the last bit of family I had, died last year and left me his money and several other things, and in his Will he told me to get one thing that I wanted badly enough knowing that I would be wealthy enough to. I don't want to disappoint him now, so a broom please."  
  
"Of course, of course!" the man smiled, "You're the first to buy one." He commented wrapping it neatly and carefully.  
  
Harry watched as the last of the black and gold wood was wrapped away, he had hardly paid any attention to what it looked like before, he was only amazed with its abilities that it was said to have (superb reaction to thought commands, etc.). The SunStar was made of a rare wood that was black and had gold veins that sparked with the simplest touch of light; the tail was just the same. "It's very rare, they say they won't make many, you are very lucky Sir..." babbled the man.  
  
Now he just had to figure out what he was going to do with his Firebolt, he loved the thing but he couldn't imagine keeping them both. He'd have to think on it. Shrinking the broom the man put it in a small wood box after Harry had asked about the possibility. Handing the money over Harry received the broom and put in an inside pocket of his cloak where it'd be safe.  
  
Walking out of the store to go next door he got a few gawks from the kids that had watched him buy the broom. Harry had to hide a smile as he moved through them to the store he had originally planned to go to.  
  
Stark's Herbs and Potion Ingredients, Harry eyed the sign as he went into the musty store. It was a dark and dank little store but it was one of the best. A few witches could be seen in the store as well when he entered. Quietly Harry looked for his ingredients picking up what he also needed to replenish his supply, knowing he would probably be making other potions over the summer.  
  
Looking at his list he found the last ingredient and moved to the counter where a middle aged woman waited. "Find everything ok?"  
  
"Yes thank you." Said Harry nicely, he was in a really good mood now after buying that broom. Going through with his Godfather's wish had kind of lifted something off his heart. He smiled and paid the man and gathered his bag, not bothering to shrink this one, as it was light, he left the store.  
  
Harry sighed and looked at his watch he had around another two hours. He glanced around at a few stores hoping to find something that could possibly help with his wanting to improve his magic and skills.  
  
Magical Relics of the Ages and More, Harry looked at the elegant sign that was written in silver against a black back ground. "Interesting..." murmured Harry to himself before walking into the dark store. Inside Harry had to let himself adjust to the dark room before moving around, there were only a few candles posted on the walls. Harry looked at curious cases that held majestic looking relics that shinned silver and gold. His eyes rested on a large black cloak that was held up magically and had 'Dust Away' charms on it. He touched the soft fabric that seemed to ripple at his touch.  
  
"Ah! What ar-" an elderly man yelped but stopped looking at the cloak in amazement as it suddenly rippled on its own and began to change; designs on it formed becoming prominent and elegant. "It's yours! Take it! You have no need to pay! That damned thing has been in this store for as long as I've had it!" said the elderly man relieved to be rid of the thing as he pulled it down and shoved it in Harry's arms.  
  
"Thanks..." said Harry confused, "...I think." He looked at his cloak that had green, gold, silver, and red thread in it now lacing into leaves and elegant designs of a language that he didn't understand.  
  
"Why your Harry Potter..." said the man slightly astonished, "What has brought you to my humble little shop.  
  
"Curiosity." Admitted Harry looking around still.  
  
"Ah well look around as much as you please, its not that often we get youngsters in here like you. And of all! Harry Potter!" the elderly man smiled brightly at Harry his old gray eyes knowing, before turning to go attend something else his long beard and hair trailing with the sudden movement as he went.  
  
Harry let the cloak fall over one of his arms before turning to look at other things. Through out the shop there were swords, knives (quiet a display and variety), wands even, gloves, other different cloaks, and many different relics that had family emblems on them. He blinked when he looked up from a set of throwing knives that he had seriously been thinking of buy because he was curious about the hobby, and found himself looking at a full scale set of hunting gear, or that's what he thought it was. In the set there was a tall black wooden long bow with silver laced into the wood, much like his broom, and a set of matching arrows, a set of black handled throwing knives with red laced into the black wood now, a sword with green leather and black wood for its hilt, and finally a pair of fine black hand gear (for the bow and arrows, and just plain gloves) that had gold lacing. He was drawn to this set for some reason he looked at the cloak over his arm then the set. The resemblance was remarkable.  
  
Without thinking his arm reached out to touch the swords hilt, he heard the protests of the elderly man but kept his hand out. Finally he touched it, a wind seemed to blow, the distant sound of chimes came to Harry that soon filled the room. The old man had gone silent as he watched the items glow.  
  
"You're the one! Finally! I've had these just as long as that damn cloak! But I'm afraid you'll have to pay for all of that." Said the wizened, "But of course I'll lower the price seeing as they seem to find you to be their owner.  
  
Harry looked up startled, this was all strange to him, but strange things seemed to happen to him all too often, and that particular day they seemed to be adding up. "I'll take them, -"  
  
"Of course you will! I wouldn't let you leave the place with out them!" exclaimed the elder.  
  
"I'm going to look around a bit more though..." finished Harry chuckling as he turned away to look at a few more things.  
  
He looked at a few things as he walked by a crystal wand that caught his eye but he moved on uninterested. He glanced at another sword that curved near the end giving it a very menacing point that Harry would have never wanted to come in contact with. Looking at another set of emblems that caught his eye he didn't recognize anything.  
  
A small chime told Harry that someone else had just entered the store. He glance over his shoulder and recognized Draco's slick blonde hair. He ducked before he looked in Harry's direction; the store keeper noticed and went to keep Draco busy.  
  
"I'm sorry that's not for sale." Said the elder man later on to Draco who was looking at the set Harry was going to buy.  
  
"And why wouldn't it be old man." Said Draco in a slick voice making Harry pause and looked back from where he crouched.  
  
The old man began to fumble with his words as Draco towered over his bent body, Harry straighten, "Because I'm buying it."  
  
Draco spun on his heel startled by Harry's voice and glared at him, "Why would you buy this shabby old stuff?"  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow, "You seemed interested in it...so do you really think it's shabby?"  
  
Draco glared at Harry, "What are you doing Diagon Alley Potter? I always thought you hid away during the summers." He drawled referring to his slipping away from Voldemort at his last confrontation.  
  
"Oh so this is a question game?" asked Harry curiously not phased at all by Draco's words.  
  
Draco only glared then looked back at the old man edging away, "I'm going to by this set. What does it cost?"  
  
Before the man could answer Harry did for him, "It's not for sale Draco or do you not understand those words?"  
  
"Shut up Potter." Harry rolled his eyes and watched as Draco reached out for the sword as Harry had done; only Draco pulled back suddenly with a yelp.  
  
"I don't think the sword likes you..." said Harry laughing almost.  
  
"Shut up Potter." Repeated Draco glaring at him now.  
  
Harry laughed and looked down at the cloak in his hand, though he knew he'd burn up for this he threw it on over what he was already wearing. "They belong to me Draco so leave if there is nothing else you find interesting."  
  
Draco raised his eye brows at this, "Are you challenging me Potter?"  
  
Harry raised his chin, "For one you aren't worth challenging, and another do you really think you could do anything?" Harry looked down at one of the glass boxes, inside was a glowing sphere, Ok it wasn't doing that earlier...rang Harry's thoughts. Silently it phased through the glass and rose in the air, a glove inside followed and stopped in front of Harry.  
  
"Put the glove on boy!" said the shop keeper receiving a glare from Draco who looked close to hitting the man.  
  
"Don't touch him." said Harry pulling the glove on and let sphere float above the circle in the gloves design.  
  
Draco looked back at Harry now and pulled out his wand and mutter a spell before Harry could react. Raising his hand as if to guard himself the spell was absorbed by the sphere.  
  
"Oh...I like that..." said Harry with satisfaction looking down at the glove.  
  
"You can't save him Potter!" said Draco his wand pointed at the shop keeper.  
  
"Nooo!" Harry instinctively threw the small glowing ball as the curse or hex was released from Draco's wand. The small ball paused in front of the old man and took the spell before returning to Harry who had his wand out. "You will not harm him." He said his voice dripping in force and command, "Leave, now."  
  
Draco paused before sheathing his wand and glaring at Harry on his way out. Most likely to go complain to someone about his Heroism, there was going to be more between them the next year then Harry would like.  
  
"I'll take this too." Said Harry with a small smile looking up at the man who was looking at him like he was a god.  
  
"Of course! Of course!" said the old man with a smile.  
  
Harry moved to the counter to pay for his things which added up to 200 gallons, much less then he would have originally paid for them, he figured it had something to do with saving the mans life.  
  
Now sweltering he pulled the cloak off and wrapped the 'set,' the name he had given it for the time, in it with an exception of the knives and gloves which he place in one of his many pockets. Along with the metallic glove and sphere, that wasn't glowing now.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No, thank you Mr. Potter..." the elder man watched Harry leave with a smile.  
  
Harry looked back at the store as he left now curious as to why Draco, of all people, had come in. Yeah Harry had gone in himself but Draco wasn't the type. At least he didn't seem to be in Harry's mind.  
  
Harry looked down at his watch, he had spent over and hour in the place, he decided to get something to eat before heading back to the house. Finding a small pub that he found suitable he ordered a chicken sandwich and some pumpkin juice to go with it.  
  
Pulling out a random mini book he reversed the shrinking charm and returned it to its normal size. He looked down at the book; Harry had pulled out Animagic in the Complexity by: Dores Fieldworth. He flipped through it quietly just to get an idea; he'd stop at a few pages curious about pictures he saw. He stopped when his food was delivered to his table. Shutting the book he gazed out the window thinking as he ate. He looked down at his food then jumped when someone tapped on the window where he was sitting; he hadn't even noticed the shadow. Cursing himself he reminded himself that he had to be aware like Dumbledore had asked.  
  
Harry found Hermione staring through the window at him, her hands on her hips looking slightly annoyed. She said something, but all Harry got was a mumble through the window. He motioned for her to come in.  
  
Suddenly there was a small pop and Hermione was standing there looking at Harry still just as sternly. "Hey, 'mione."  
  
"We've been looking for you everywhere! Gosh we thought you had fallen off the face of the earth!" she exclaimed sitting across from him. "This book is huge! And you say I read a lot."  
  
Harry laughed, "I just bought it, along with a few others. I'm doing some research this summer."  
  
"Research you say?" Hermione looked at the title, "You're not really?"  
  
Harry nodded, "I need every advantage I can get..."  
  
Hermione nodded quietly, "You need to get back to your house ASAP before you get murdered by a few of your own friends."  
  
"What's wrong with everyone? I can take care of myself!"  
  
"Harry...You know...It's just..." she sighed, "Someone will be getting you with in the hour at your house. Just a warning." With a small pop she disapperated right in front of him.  
  
Harry sighed; finishing his dinner he picked up his things and returned to his room at the Dursley's. Dropping his load on to his bed, his cloak soon following, he made sure everything was as he had left it, and it was. He turned and left the room, they'd be eating at this time, and now was the time to answer there questions, if the had any.  
  
A/N: Hope you guys like it! Its quiet a bit better then what I used to write...Anyways, R/R please! I take criticism and such, I can defiantly improve! At least that's how I see it...I'll have the next Chapter up as soon as I can! Angel 


	2. Questions, Answers, & Two Deaths

Ok here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it! New people, (coughs) death, the average every day stuff lol...  
  
Thanks sooo much for the reviews! As a warning now I might and might not reply to what you leave for me...Just depends...  
  
Disclaimer: ....yeah I don't own Harry Potter and co. (sighs) it'd be nice!  
  
**Chapter 2 **

**Questions, Answers, & Two Deaths**  
  
Harry trotted down the stairs and headed to the kitchen. He could hear the soft clank of silver ware on plates through the door, and the muffled voices of his relatives. As soon as he opened the door silence took the room. Standing there for a moment he glanced at each of them before taking a seat. All three sets of eyes watched his every move as he sat down.  
  
"You have questions?" inquired Harry looking at his Uncle.  
  
"What would those men want with you?" his Uncle spat out the word, 'men.'  
  
"Ah...About that." Harry laughed lightly, but not like it was funny, "That is hard to explain...and I would have to go back to the very beginning. Even before I was born, and I'm not going to explain it all." He glanced at his Aunt.  
  
"Voldemort..." she hissed earning a look from her husband.  
  
Harry nodded, "Very good..." he continued to look at her "It's me or him Aunt Petunia...Me or him..." he looked at the rest of them grimly before standing, "I'm going for a run..."  
  
Once he had left the room he could hear his Uncle questioning his Aunt in a hushed voice that soon was rising as Harry went up the stairs.  
  
In his room he stuffed what he could into his trunk, "I really do need a bigger trunk..." he sighed sitting back on his bed thinking. He remembered Moody's seven compartment trunk, he could really use one of those. He decided he'd buy one once he went to Diagon Alley again.  
  
Changing, Harry cast his dirty clothes on top of his cloak that still held his new things in the corner with dirty clothes on top of it kept it well hidden. Lastly, he pulled out his wand, he'd carry it. Most likely no one would notice if he was running.  
  
Looking around his room once more he left shutting his door behind him. Skipping down the stairs he trotted out the door and down to the side walk.  
  
Not many people were getting home at this time, the work day was done for most, it being around six p.m. Kids were out playing under their parents watchful eyes, some people were walking, and some here just chatting; everything seemed so normal. But it wasn't. As he ran past parents he heard them talking about the mornings events.  
  
After running by the park twice he stopped there on this third round for a rest. His shirt was off now, too hot for him to wear it. Standing in front of a stone fence he put his foot up to it to stretch his calves that were beginning to tense. Leaning against the wall, tired, he watched people go by; he received a few strange looks, finally a guy stopped as he started to go by.  
  
He must have been in his thirties by the looks of it, he gave Harry a curious look, "You're one of them aren't you?" he said just loud enough for people near by to stop what they were doing and look up to see what was happening.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Harry dropping his arm causally from the wall and sliding his wand behind his back where it was held by his shorts against his skin.  
  
"Your like the people from the news, you're a sorcerer!" he exclaimed making Harry move up right now away from the wall as people began to move in and surround him curious as to who the man was talking about.  
  
"No..." said Harry shaking his head, he wasn't lying entirely because he wasn't a sorcerer, that was what Dumbledore and Voldemort were, he wasn't that far along in his studies just yet.  
  
"You have one of those-those stick things!" he said looking at Harry almost to think of it I think I saw him running with it." Spoke up a woman that moved forward to the man's side.  
  
_Well shit_...Harry thought as he looked for a way to escape the crowd that was now around him, "What are you talking about?" he asked trying to sound calm.  
  
"Its there behind your back!" yelped a kid to his right looking behind him.  
  
Harry growled and pulled out the wand, "Ok you have me..." he rolled his eyes as people gasped and backed up.  
  
"But your only a kid!" exclaimed a woman to his right.  
  
Harry looked up at the young face, "By appearance maybe...But not any longer." He said referring to what he had seen in his life. The death of his Godfather, his friends, and those around him.  
  
"You learn to kill at so young?" piped up a quiet voice that made everyone go silent and watch Harry.  
  
"Hey now..." Harry had raised his wand hand making people back up, he sighed and put his wand in his other hand, "You know not all wizards kill, those men in black you saw on the news this morning are who I'm fighting against in my world."  
  
"Fighting against?" came a familiar voice that had spoken before.  
  
"Oh dear God..." Harry rubbed his eyes, he'd be doing a full out explanation here soon, probably what he was getting for not explaining much to his relatives, "Yes fighting against, you see there are Dark wizards and Light wizards. I'm of the Light, I won't hurt you, I'm good."  
  
"How would we know that?" asked the man who had started it all.  
  
"You just have to trust me."  
  
"Trust you with carrying that around? How can we do that?" many calls of agreement had come up at that.  
  
Harry looked at the man and leaned back against the wall crossing his arms, "Your standing there still aren't you?"  
  
The man nodded quietly his eyes casting down after.  
  
"Thank you...Now see I'm not bad at all."  
  
The people didn't answer this at first, "Why are you here?" asked a kid stepping forwards.  
  
"Danny!" yelped his mother rushing through the crowd to grab her son's shoulders and pull him back from Harry but stopped when Harry lowered down to the kid's level.  
  
"Because I live here just as you do."  
  
"You live here!?" exclaimed the mother surprised by the thought.  
  
"You wouldn't have known who I live with aren't like me. My parents were killed when I was only one. The result of my scar was when the same man tried to kill me. Anyways what happened on the news today wasn't supposed to happen at all..."  
  
"What do you mean it wasn't supposed to happen?" asked the man looking up sharply ignoring everything else Harry had said.  
  
"You're not supposed to know we exist, it'd sure be better if you didn't..." sigh Harry.  
  
The whole crowd visibly jumped when a small 'pop' came from Harry's left and Ron appeared out of thin air. Many curses came from the people around Harry and parents pulled their children back, was the result. With now two people there they were more nervous. "Impeccable timing Ron!" said Harry sarcastically looking at his red haired friend who was looking around Harry slightly wide eyed.  
  
"What are you doing?" hiss his friend.  
  
"Trying to make friends Ron what does it look like?" hissed Harry in return, he turned away from them, "Look they found out on their own and I'm trying to gain their trust and I'm not sure if your sudden appearance helped a lot."  
  
Ron winced, "Sorry, but you're needed..."  
  
Harry looked up at Ron, "Hold on..." he looked at the people who were casting nervous glances their way, "Sorry but I must go...Ask me questions later if you see me running again..."  
  
"But we have more questions!" piped up the original man.  
  
"I said save them for later..."  
  
"Harry we have to go now..." hissed Ron loud enough for the people to hear.  
  
"Why must you go..." asked a little kid.  
  
"Do they ever shut up?" whispered Ron in Harry's ear, "Come on there were two more deaths in the Order." Everyone was quiet when Ron said it; the closest people were able to hear.  
  
Harry froze at Ron's words and looked around at the people who were closest and had heard as well. "Well you know now that we lose our own people." No one spoke at that.  
  
"Harry come on..." Ron vanished with a pop.  
  
"Sorry..." said Harry to the people before vanishing with a small pop himself.  
  
Harry landed in Grimmauld place, someone knocked into him making him take a step forward.  
  
"Sorry!" yelped the man before moving on with out looking back.  
  
The place was busy with people running around, no one took notice to Harry except for Mrs. Weasley who started to pass him but recognized him immediately.  
  
"Harry Dear!" she squeaked and pulled him into a great big hug making people pause and notice who he really was. "Come on follow me child." She ushered him out of the entrance hall into the near by kitchen were everyone had gathered and was heading to.  
  
There were many more people there then usual, there were people he recognized, he knew, and that were completely new to him. Many people began to automatically take seats at the long table that replaced the old one that Harry was used to. In fact the whole place he had seen so far was cleaned up, it looked much different from what he remembered; Mrs. Weasley had been busy. Then he noticed the silence, the portrait must have been taken down because the bustling people were making enough noise that would have normally waken the portrait with its sensitive hearing.  
  
"Take a seat now everyone! Please quiet down!" ordered a young voice that Harry soon recognized it to belong to Tonks.  
  
"Sit here dear..." said Mrs. Weasley motioning to an empty seat near the center of the long table. Harry looked down at his bare chest and felt his cheeks burning. Drying his shirt instantly with a quick flick of his wand he pulled the shirt back over his head, only to ruffle his hair even more.  
  
Shortly after taking his own seat Ron dropped down on his left and Hermione beside him, then Ginny soon followed on his right. Once the twenty-five or so people had taken their seats Dumbledore appeared at the end of the table on Harry's right.  
  
The elder man's hand went up and silence followed in response, "We have gathered here today for obvious reasons. The situation with the muggles is irreversible and unavoidable." He was silent for a moment. "We have also come together to recruit four more members to the Order." His hand directed every ones gazes to Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny – Fred and George joined the year before.  
  
Harry blinked and looked at the three sitting around him, he had never been told, and that only slightly irked him. But sadly enough he had become used to not being told things, but it never blew over the top of his head. Ron would defiantly be hearing about it after.  
  
Dumbledore continued, "Also, to my regret, there have been two deaths in the Order. Not all of you knew them, but some of you did. It was Isolde and Rune Isseld, parents of Amaya Isseld."  
  
Harry looked down the table and saw Mrs. Weasley was a girl with dark midnight black hair that hid her face as she looked down at her hands.  
  
"With their death Voldemort has brought the elves, he has so feared, aloft from their homes deep in the woods. They agree to aid us in the final battle to avenge the Isseld's death. Now I would like to bring the new members into commission." He motioned for the four to come to him.  
  
They all got up and walked up to Dumbledore, all but Harry seemed to know what was going on, all he could truly do was follow. "Raise your wand hand." The four followed the order as four right hands came up. "Repeat after me...I, your name, solemnly swear to protect those of the Light and those defenseless to wrong doing."  
  
The four repeated the line.  
  
"I will not give up the information I know, or the people I know to those of the dark and I will not sway to the Darkness."  
  
The four's voice's repeated the words quietly.  
  
"Ever if I shall give up information under force to those of the Dark I will not do it willingly."  
  
They all repeated the same line...  
  
"If ever the Order calls I will come, this upon Phoenix of Life I swear."  
  
Once they had repeated the same line a red phoenix feather fell from thin air and paused before their hands where they disappeared into, thus defining the pact.  
  
Ron looked down at his hand curiously where the feather had entered and absorbed itself into his body becoming one. Hermione, Ginny, and Harry were all doing the same.  
  
Dumbledore gave a small smile to the four, "You maybe seated."  
  
They all retreated to their seats slightly confused, none of them had expected that, not even the three that knew what to expect.  
  
"Now tomorrow we will meet again at the same time of 6:30 I believe is it..." Dumbledore was looking at a watch that looked far too complicated, "Ah yes, 6:30, and then reports will be given after our further look in on the muggle situation." With that a few pops sounded as several wizards and witches (mostly those Harry had never seen) disapperated, those who did not leave stood and the talking began.  
  
Harry then turned on his friends as he got up, "Why the hell did you not tell me Ron!" he hissed.  
  
"You didn't tell him?" asked Ginny and Hermione who had very well heard Harry's inquiry.  
  
"I forgot...sorry." Said Ron not all to convincing making him receive looks from the three, "Alright! I didn't think about it until I had disapperated from your side at the park, I was going to tell you right when we got back but you ended up some where else, sorry..."  
  
Harry nodded, "How long have you known?"  
  
"This morning...though I remember hearing mum rave about something with Dumbledore last night but I didn't think much of it."  
  
"Yes that's you Ron..." said Ginny shaking her head. Harry and Hermione laughed as the two siblings argued some over the incident.  
  
Harry looked up from his group of friends as Dumbledore approached, "Harry if I could have a word."  
  
With a nod he told his friends he'd be back in a moment then left them to go to Dumbledore's side. "Come in here..." he motioned to a small room off to the side of the hall that Harry had never noticed before. "Now I have to talk with you about something."  
  
Harry nodded looking into the old mans twinkling blue eyes, "What is it?" he took a seat.  
  
"Last year in your duel with Voldemort, you knew you were no match for him correct?"  
  
Harry blinked wondering where this could be going, "Yeah I left because I knew I wouldn't last. What does that matter? How could that-"  
  
Dumbledore raised his hand silencing him, "It matters a lot Harry, not many people can admit they are not up to do something, especially what you have to confront in the future. But do you feel the same now as you did then?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Do you feel you would fail if you were to confront him again?"  
  
"I don't know...Where are you going with this?"  
  
"You're changing Harry, you're becoming a sorcerer." Said the elder man looking at Harry.  
  
Harry stared at his Headmaster like he was crazy, "I'm becoming a what?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled softly, "A sorcerer, what else could you be changing into...Harry you have a high abundance of magic in your body. You may not think so, but then how would you have conquered creating that Patronus your third year. Or surviving those trials you've gone through all your life. But now Harry your magic is growing, it has been since your last confrontation with Voldemort."  
  
"Ok how would you know?" asked Harry still confused.  
  
"I can see it Harry, one benefit of my age and rank, I can see things like that."  
  
"Oh..." Harry looked off into the distance still trying to take it all in, "This doesn't make sense I mean how, why...I can't handle another new thing..." Harry ran a hand through his hair shaking his head.  
  
"Harry you are a very unique person, and in a very horrible position for your age. And to counter that position your own magic is increasing your abilities. Have you ever found your vision getting blurred despite your wearing glasses?"  
  
"Once or twice I just thought I needed a new prescription or something...not to mention the fact I had headaches at the time..." Harry faded at the look in his Professor's eyes.  
  
"Harry you're becoming a sorcerer, everyday your power is increasing with the new knowledge you gain. Because that power is increasing your body has to change to accommodate it...During that time it'll be painful, and difficult, but not harmful in the slightest bit."  
  
"Ok so my vision will get better...but did yours? I mean you wear glasses..." Harry sighed.  
  
Dumbledore smiled lightly, "Ah but in everyone magic evolves and changes differently."  
  
A call from the kitchen made them both look up, "Come here early tomorrow before the meeting, we'll discuss it more then."  
  
Harry watched as Dumbledore got up and left the room quietly as if he hadn't told Harry the slightest important thing. Shaking his head he stood and stuck his head out of the room to find Hermione, Ginny, and Ron still talking where he had left them, "Hey I'm going to go. See you all at the meeting tomorrow." Pulling back into the room Harry disapperated.  
  
Upon appearing in his room Harry dropped on to his bed with a heavy sigh. Too much was going on in his life and it was driving him insane, or at least he felt that way. Harry looked down at where his cloak was hidden under a small pile of dirty laundry. Pulling it out from under everything he took the objects out of the pockets and placed them on his bed, taking his time with the small black wooden box that held his broom. He looked at his miniature books and renewed them to their proper sizes.  
  
"What shall I read first?" Harry looked them over and finally decided on _Defense Against the Dark Arts: What is not seen or taught in school By: Darren O'Vares_. Harry peered at the black book's cover that was designed elegantly with a different language around the edges in silver. It wasn't a large book by any means, it was actually a lot smaller then he had expected.  
  
Harry glanced at the clock before immersing himself in the book's words and losing himself for the time. It was 7:18, he'd probably be reading for hours but that didn't bother him really, he was just trying to avoid thinking of what Dumbledore had told him less then ten minutes before.  
  
When Harry opened the book at first the pages appeared blank but slowly the words began to appear. The first page held things he wanted to know about the book and a few pages followed with similar things. When he came to the table of contents he paused and looked at what the book taught.  
  
The defensive spells that it listed interested Harry the most. When he turned the page, despite the spells having been listed far down the Table of Contents they were on the page that followed the Contents. He flipped through the next few pages and watched as other spells, hexes, curses, and charms appeared. Going back to the original page he figured out what the book did, it was slightly like the diary that Ginny had received her first year, but you didn't write, you thought what you wanted to see in the books contents. With a small smile Harry began to read.  
  
With in the hour Harry had read about several different defensive spells, and had practiced most. Some he hadn't practiced because he needed something to practice on and he didn't have enough room. Like the Farnox spell that threw a person or object back twenty feet or more depending on the amount of force the person puts into it. There were a few others that Harry read up on. Harry smiled as he made a formable looking shield but he let it disappear quickly, it was tiring on the first try, the book even said so. It was mostly used by more aged wizards that had the ability and strength.  
  
Wanting to read another of his books Harry picked up _Invisibility, Animagic, and the Wand By: Comrade Skies_. This book was Green with a gold, elegant script on it. Opening it Harry discovered it was quite a bit different from the last book. Starting with invisibility Harry began to read.  
  
_The art of invisibility is quite like that of apperation, or travel. Invisibility can be achieved by any wizard of high magical endurance, fore to use this ability it takes an abundance of magic and will. Most beginners should start with a solid colored room, with no remarkably different colors in the room, like yellow against black. It all comes from the mind; there is no need for an incantation for it to occur..._  
  
Harry continued to read about the basics of Invisibility for nearly half and hour. It was nearly nine when he stopped to check. He was starting to get drowsy; he had done a lot that day.  
  
Changing quickly Harry slipped into his bed and looked at the book for a moment then decided to not read any more. There was always the next day. Clearing his mind and shutting its doors to the outside world Harry drifted off into the long awaited dreamless sleep that he had been wanting after the night before when he had received only a few hours that had done him no good by morning.  
  
At three in the morning Harry's eyes shot open suddenly and he took deep calming breaths to return his racing heart back to normal. Clinching his sheets, Harry's face scrunched up in pain as his scar started to burn again, only fiercer then when he had been wakened by it before.  
  
Sitting up slowly Harry looked around his room then froze as the house shook suddenly. Shortly far off alarms could be heard sounding at the law took whatever had happened into their own hands. Slipping out from under his sheets Harry opened his window and looked out it quietly, listening, and waiting. What ever had happened it hadn't been normal.  
  
Movement in the room beside his could be heard as his Uncle stumbled out of his own bed, shortly Harry's door opened.  
  
"What in the blazes was that Potter?" hissed Harry's Uncle that stood in the door way.  
  
Without turning Harry answered, "That was Voldemort Uncle Vernon that was Voldemort..." Harry listened as the door shut behind him and his Uncle went back into his own room.  
  
Harry let out a small sigh as he listened to the night's music and the addition of the far off sirens. Looking up at the nearly full moon Harry closed his windows.  
  
Curling up in his bed once more, Harry found he was far to awake to sleep not, but non-the-less he tried.  
  
The next time he woke was when a quick rap took his door and a voice commanding him to come down to breakfast reaching ears.  
  
A/N: Ah well there's Chapter 2! Hope ya like it! I personally think it seems jumpy but that's me, so sorry if you get that also... I already got started on Chapter 3 while my mum occupied the computer. Hopefully I'll have it up in a few days.


	3. Surprises

Whoa here's the third chapter then...Took me forever to figure out what to title it lol...  
  
**Ishy**: Hey thanks for replyin' again! The rumbling was an attack by Voldemort...I didn't mention it during the meeting because this chapter was getting long enough sorry...  
  
**Serry**: Thanks a ton for replying! Glad you're enjoying my fic!  
  
**Brenna8**: Well here it goes lol...thanks for replying!  
  
**BJCKidsX3**: Yeah me and spelling don't mix, lol...That's why spell check is so important to me...If I do have mistakes sorry I try reading through it to make sure there aren't any but I always miss some mistake...I realized that when I was reading through the first chapter...But anyways I thought the muggles finding out would be an interesting twist to, though it puts quite the burden on Harry's shoulders...They won't come much into play for a while though as a warning.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter world...only some of the made up things and Amaya...  
  
**-Chapter 3-**

**Surprises  
**  
By noon Harry had weeded the garden and cut the grass, and was once more fully exhausted. Laying back on the newly cut grass, he let out a pleasant sigh as a nice breeze traveled across his face. He relaxed into the grass and closed his eyes for a moment of rest.  
  
"Danny no!" screamed a women's voice urgently.  
  
Harry shot up and was on his feet in an instant. Danny, a little boy with blond hair that Harry had seen the night before, was running out into the street in front of an on coming car to get his ball.  
  
Pulling out his wand Harry pointed at the car, everything slowed suddenly.  
  
As the moment came to a complete stop two dark figures appeared. One, cloaked in a black cloak, another, in a deep green cloak, both had their hoods up.  
  
"Is he strong enough?" questioned a commanding voice from the black cloak.  
  
"He is..." answered the green.  
  
"Will he last?" he looked over Harry as he started to circle.  
  
"He will..." the green nodded.  
  
"Is his heart worthy?" he tapped Harry's chest.  
  
"It is..."  
  
"Is_ he_ worthy?" he looked at the green.  
  
"Very..." the green looked back.  
  
"The motive?" he looked around.  
  
"It is there...been all his life..."  
  
The black's hood jerked, "He shall do...So self sacrificial..." the black slowly vanished.  
  
The green paused before disappearing, with a small movement of his hand, much like a slow wave, everything pulled back to proper time.  
  
"Immobulus!" Harry's voice rang out; the car slowed and stopped a foot from Danny, the passengers inside just as frozen. Harry ran forward and pulled Danny out of the way, with the ball, and the spell was released and the car raced past. Returning the boy to his mother, Harry gave her a small smile before leaving.  
  
Picking up his things from working in the garden, he headed inside where he put them in the proper closet.  
  
Trotting up the stairs Harry decided a shower sounded nice, especially a hot one. Letting the seaming water run down his back, Harry relaxed for the second time that day. But this time there were no interruptions until he nearly fell over asleep. Taking that to be a sign to get out of the shower, he shut the water off and climbed out of the tub. Dressing quickly he headed back to his room.  
  
Once he was back in his room he looked at the clock, "Bloody hell where'd the time go?" sighed Harry seeing it was past one already.  
  
He had a few hours until he needed to meet Dumbledore, though he didn't really actually know when they were going to meet Harry assumed it was going to be at least an hour before the Order meeting. Therefore he had until 5:30 to do nothing.  
  
Looking around his room for something to do his eyes rested on the cloak he had been given the day before and the contents wrapped in it. Picking it up gently, Harry unwrapped the items and laid them out separately on his bed. Then he pulled the gloves out of his cloak pocket, along with the single glove and sphere. He set these on his pillow, stepping back he looked at the array of weapons before him.  
  
Pulling out his desk chair he sat down thinking. What did these weapons have to do with him? Sighing Harry leaned forward and picked up the gloves and studied them for a moment, glancing at the cloak he raised a single eye brow. Why didn't they look the same? It only really made sense for them to, but they didn't. The other hand guards were the same, only they were made out of soft well made leather. Opposed to the gloves and cloak that were made of the same water like material.  
  
Tossing the hand wear back on his pillow he picked up the sword that was still sheathed in its scabbard. Standing again Harry pulled the sword out of its sheath and looked over it curiously. The hilt was made out of the same black wood as everything else, only this had green veins through out it, while the others had different assorted colors, the hilt was two handed. The blade was made up of a silver, near black metal that looked a fair amount like hematite, only this metal gave off an eerie green glow. The glow intensified when Harry took the hilt in both hands. Giving it a casual swing he noticed that it had perfect balance. Setting it gently back on his bed he picked up the scabbard to study, here a lot of the time you could learn the history of a sword as long as it hadn't been replaced several times. Along the black scabbard there were the same strange markings that were on the cloak. Maybe not in the same sequence but they were the same language non-the-less, it also had similar ivy patterns that ran down the length of it highlighted with silver and green colors that glowed magically. These weapons were not ordinary by any means.  
  
Moving on Harry sheathed the sword once more and picked up the soft black leather roll, unrolling it Harry discovered the daggers with in and separate holsters for the upper arm, thigh and boot. There were ten daggers altogether in two sizes. Eight out of the ten were small with six inch blades and handles that adjusted when Harry touched them the first time to his hand size. The final two were more like twin hunting blades. The blade was more then a foot long on each and curved dangerously at the end, these had their own sheaths and a separate holster to put on the back, or that attached the arrow's container.  
  
Like all the other weapons Harry recognized the black wood that had sparkling red veins in it, looking a lot like blood when you didn't pay any attention to the sparkle. The blades were some what like the sword, only they did not have the green glow, nor did they have a red glow. It was just a dark hematite looking metal, but Harry knew it was much stronger then that stone. He touched the blade of one of the smaller eight, it was so smooth, all the more dangerous.  
  
Rolling these back up neatly Harry placed them back on the bed and looked at the bow and arrows. When Harry picked up the bow he realized for the first time he was just as tall as he was, if not an inch taller. He looked at the wood closer, before he had only seen the silver, now he noticed a single blue vein that ran down the back of the curved wood. The string was a fine silver thread that he soon guessed was made of the hair from a unicorn's tail. Smiling slightly he pulled the thread and let go to hear a small ring that died quickly. The arrow's wood was the same as the bows, the point was armored with silver and the feathers were silver and a deep, near black, blue. Looking at the leather casing he found the familiar design and writing that was on the sword's scabbard.  
  
Something registered with Harry as he set the bow down beside the arrows once more, he recognized the wood! Digging in his cloak pockets he found the black box that contained his broom. The broom had been made of the same wood with gold veins that ran through it. The shop keeper had said it was rare, so there weren't going to be many brooms made, making the broom all the more expensive. The wood was rare, the broom was going to be rare, hell strange things were popping up in Harry's mind has he thought it all through. Placing all the weapons neatly in a small pile on his bed and tossed the cloak over them and looked around once more.  
  
He room was quiet a mess. There were things falling out of his trunk, books every where, parchment littered his desk from doing his homework, that he had finished the week before, and clothes occupied a small corner. The only real free space was right in front of his desk and bed. The worst thing was; he didn't have any where to put it all. His trunk was to the rim. He had to get the trunk today. Finding his money and wand, he turned and locked the door magically. Looking at his bed he pull the cloak back and picked up the leather roll the held the daggers and unwrapped it quickly. Finding a holster for the upper arm he slipped his arm out of his cloak and put it on quickly and found the proper dagger and sheathed it. With that done, and his cloak fully on, he disappearated and appeared in Diagon Alley for the second time in the past two days.  
  
Walking down the street, that was less crowded then normal, Harry looked for a shop where he could find the kind of trunk he was looking for. When he was nearing a fork in the street he found what he was searching for. A shop on his right was titled simply, **Karl's Trunks**, slipping in the store he found himself in a well lit room that had a few other wizards buzzing around looking at a verity of different trunks and locks that lined the walls. It was a maze really; it also reminded Harry a lot of the department stores that sold mattresses and furniture in all shapes and sizes. He remembered being dragged through one when he was around six or seven to find his cousin a new mattress for a larger bed.  
  
As he started to walk around he was approached by a small witch, who was at least a head shorter and was very tiny in figure. She smiled pleasantly at Harry, "Anything you are looking for in particular sir?" she asked kindly.  
  
"Yes actually, do you have any multi-compartment trunks by chance?"  
  
The witch nodded, "Follow this aisle to that far wall and take a left and there will be several along the wall."  
  
"Thank you." Harry nodded to her before making his way in the direction she pointed out. There were indeed many different kinds of trunks, with several different combinations of compartment numbers. One even got up to ten compartments, he was sure some could go higher, but he didn't look. His eyes fell on a particularly large brown leathered trunk that had 5 compartments. Harry shook his head and looked at some others.  
  
Soon he had found one that was around the same size as his current trunk with the same rounded top, some were flat. It had seven compartments, it was incased in black leather with silver metal for the bolts, corners, latches, and rims. He was able to choose his locks and what the trunk rooms and compartments would be for.  
  
Turning to look for a worker, almost instantly one appeared at his side, "Need anything?"  
  
Harry blinked, that was easy, "Yeah, I'd like to purchase this trunk, I just need to look at the locks that there are to choose for it."  
  
The man waved his wand and the wall that backed the trunk he was inquiring about went blank, the flyers and papers that explained the trunk disappeared, and soon lines of different locks appeared, all had different shapes and designs to them. "I shall get your trunk ready, just tap on the locks you want once, if you change your mind tap it again. I'll have everything at the desk for you." The man pointed to a place in the middle of the room where the wood reached the ceiling and looked strangely like a square column but with openings on all four sides. With that the man was gone with a small pop.  
  
"Ok then..." Harry looked up at the locks. There were certain locks for rooms and just regular storage areas. The colors to choose from were silver, two gold choices, black, red, dark green, dark blue, and a single orange that Harry didn't intend on getting. Each lock had certain qualities to it. The two gold locks were unique because with them you were able to choose was to do with that room, Harry got one of those. He wanted two compartments for his books, one for his clothes, one to practice in, one a plain room, and the last two he was unsure of. Harry's eyes rested on the most interesting lock of them all, it was black with small bits of silver scattered in it; Harry read the description. His jaw dropped slowly but he quickly recovered and tapped it immediately, this lock would make the room a lot like the Room of Requirement that Harry had discovered at Hogwarts. It was most likely going to be expensive. Harry next chose two silver locks that had nothing elaborate about them, they would lock in his books. Looking at the 4 red locks he chose one that seemed most fit for a normal room, this room he'd some how get a bed in. He needed two more. One for his clothes and practice room. For his clothes he picked a dark green leaf looking lock, and finally for his practice room he chose a dark metallic blue lock that had small little inscriptions and symbols on it. Satisfied with his choices he turned to make his way to the desk.  
  
He easily found the man that had helped him. A small bag waited on the desk for Harry, "That would be 50 galleons total."  
  
Harry pulled out the bag he kept his money in and counted it out quickly and tossed the rest back, which turned out to be a fair amount. Finished Harry picked up the bag and left the store quietly. Sometime while Harry had been in the store it had started to rain. With a sigh Harry pulled his hood up, the cloak thankfully had a water repelling charm on it. Rolling up the bag he stuffed it into an inside pocket and moved towards **Flourish and Blotts**, if he was going to learn how to use a bow and sword he'd need to read some. With a small smile as he passed the store that he had received his weapons from.  
  
Pausing as he thought, Harry quietly slipped into the store once more, he wanted to check and see if the man had been bothered anymore by Draco. It was the same as it had been the day before, it was dark and few candles still lit the room. No one answered his calls though. He heard a cough and spun around, the desk was behind him leaning over it he yelped in surprise. There the old feeble man laid in his own blood with a dagger in his chest, no where near the heart thankfully.  
  
Going around the desk quickly Harry kneeled by the old mans head who looked up at him groggily, his eyes glazed over. He whispered something.  
  
"What?" Harry leaned close.  
  
"Blond...boy..."  
  
"Draco..." the word came out of Harry's mouth with malice. "Hold on sir..." he leaned down and picked him up, he was so light. With that he vanished to St. Mungo's ground floor, remembering the visit from the year before after he collapsed in the middle of Defense Against the Dark Arts and didn't wake for over a week, he had been taken there. He very well remembered the floors, and the ground floor was the most likely to work. There were again, amazingly, not many people at the Hospital like in Diagon Alley.  
  
Mostly running up to the desk he asked for help in a rushed manner to the witch who was looking down at something on the desk. Who shook her head and was about to asked a question as she looked up but stopped when she saw the bleeding man in his arms. Yelling for one of the med-wizards, the old man was taken from Harry quickly, who sank down into a seat where he ended up waiting for thirty minutes for someone to come and speak with him.  
  
When someone did come Harry was on his feet in an instant, the med-wizard looked at Harry curiously almost, obviously connecting that Harry didn't look anything close to what the old man had "I am sorry to say that we lost your grandfather..." he said in a quiet soothing ton.  
  
Harry opened his mouth to say something but stopped, had the man told him he was his grandson for some specific reason? He thought it over. "How bad was it?"  
  
"It happened a few hours before and the blade was poisoned making the damage to set for us to do anything; we couldn't stop the internal bleeding. He asked us to give you this; he said it's his will in short terms." He handed the paper to Harry who looked down at the folded piece of paper, "This is his wand as well. When his burial preparations are done send us an owl and we will send him where it is you ask."  
  
Harry nodded, "Thank you." Looking down at the paper he discovered the man's name for the first time, Conan O'Klan. The man pat Harry on the back before turning and leaving.  
  
The Will it turned out was not in short terms, once Harry opened it the short scribbles that had once been there vanished and were replaced by something much more formal. It read:  
  
_To whom I name my official Heir this will concern. If you are reading this it is likely you are wondering why it is you that has been named my heir and not my blood relatives. The answer is that all my blood relatives have passed on, my children killed in the first coming of Voldemort and my wife just recent has gone from this Earth. I ask you to bury me with my family in Ireland on the O'Klan hill, you can get there by apperating, just think of the hill before you do and you'll arrive there. To you I give my small shop to do what you may with and the money in my vault.  
  
_'Oh Lord more money...' thought Harry blankly he could hardly believe it all.  
  
-_Conan O'Klan_  
  
_Thank you Harry Potter for the effort in saving my life, if they have failed to save me I would be honored if you take this Will of mine. You are the final hope of our people; in the shop in the top shelf under the board you'll find my vault key. The things in the shop are yours to take and use, for you may just find use in them. What you choose to do with the rest is your choice. Thank you for the kindness you expressed towards me and may the light shine on you in the final battle.  
_  
The second part Harry noticed wasn't exactly written; the way it looked told him that; it must have come from his thoughts. Harry knew something like that wasn't impossible, most likely it had a charm on it of some sort.  
  
Storing the Will in his pocket once more Harry sighed before apperating back to Diagon Alley, he landed in the store once more. Locking the door magically he retrieved the key from the drawer. With a sigh he looked around the shop again. He started to laugh to himself; he was the heir of three different families, his own, Sirius's, and Conan's now.  
  
Walking around the store Harry made sure there wasn't something he wanted to take with him. With Conan dead the wards were probably gone, and Harry didn't know how to put wards up. He'd ask Dumbledore when he met with him. Picking up a staff that had wraps on the ends and leather in the center Harry gave it a spin, he like the feel of it in his hands. There were several of them. This one was a dark blood red wood with black leather and black rope coils on the end. Looking around once more he saw other things that caught his eye, he saw the crystal wand again and touched it. A chill went down his back and he picked it up, putting it in his pocket gently Harry made another round of the store. He'd come back the next day with his friends.  
  
Apperating outside the store he blinked as the rain hit his face and pulled his hood up. Hardly anyone was on the streets because of the pounding rain, a roll of thunder made Harry increase his walking. Once he reached Flourish and Blotts he went to the 'weapons' section, little images of moving swords and firing bows were on the top of a shelf telling him that was where he wanted to be. Harry quickly found a book he could you, it was quite large as well, _Weapons of the Ages By: Darek Steel_. Harry smiled at the man he had spoken with the day before as he walked up carrying the book under one arm and the staff in his other hand.  
  
While paying for it Harry glanced at his watch, it was just after five, he'd arrive early, and he could talk with his friends while he was there anyways, after their conversation being cut short the day before it didn't sound all that bad to be able to talk to them. After paying Harry stepped out of the store and vanished with a pop.  
  
Upon arriving in Number Twelve Grimmauld Place Harry was met with silence. Looking around and listening he walked quietly towards the kitchen. Opening the door he was met with a blast of noise as people yelled, 'Surprise!'  
  
Harry's jaw dropped and he nearly lost his grip on the book he held and caught it quickly just as he was enveloped in a huge hug buy his three friends at one time. Laughing they all fell through the door way and back out into the hall where they landed on the floor.  
  
"Happy Birthday Harry!" smiled Hermione sitting back on my heels.  
  
"You didn't know did you?" asked Ginny looking slightly worried but still with a slight smile.  
  
"No..." Harry shook his head still smiling, a smile that wouldn't leave his face for the whole night, it seem plastered there. "Not at all."  
  
"Happy Birthday mate." Ron smiled patting him on the back, "Come on we should go inside before they get on us for hogging you."  
  
Harry laughed as he stood and picked up his things.  
  
"What's this stuff?" asked Hermione looking at the ridiculously large book that was once more under Harry's arm.  
  
"A bit of light reading." He smiled back.  
  
Hermione shook her head laughing, "Come on!" she and Ginny took the staff and book as they dragged him into the kitchen and set his stuff off to the side.  
  
Once in the kitchen he was enveloped into many hugs, told many Happy Birthdays, and had many hand shakes. There was a large feast after his entrance where Harry sat with his best friends and the rest of the people who showed up, he had to say this was practically his family. Looking up from his food he looked around the table, he was at the end. To his left was Ginny and to his right were Ron and Hermione. On Ginny's left was Fred, George, Remus, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Charlie, Bill. At the end sat Dumbledore. To Hermione's right was Tonks, the girl who had lost her parents- Amaya, Moody, Kingsley, Mrs. Figg, and finally an empty seat that was filled with presents and on top was a picture that Harry couldn't see, but he vary well had an idea of what it was. This really was his family, he smiled.  
  
"Enjoying yourself Harry?" questioned Ginny.  
  
All Harry could do was nod.  
  
"Just wait Harry." Said Fred looking up from his food.  
  
"We have a small show to put on." Finished George with a mysterious smile.  
  
The show turned out to be some mini-fireworks and rockets that spun around the room for about five minutes at a time. When they went off everyone had jumped in surprise because it happened on its own. Fred and George smiled equally at everyone's reaction. There were a lot of 'ohhs' and 'awes' as the mini-rockets flew around the room colorfully and the little fire works went off above them all.  
  
Once the Weasley twins show was done with someone shouted, "Presents!" gleefully. The whole party was putting everyone in high sprits after all the current happenings, even Amaya was smiling as she looked around.  
  
Soon Harry had his own personal conveyor belt going down the table as people pasted presents towards his end. The first present he received was from Hagrid.  
  
_Harry-  
  
Sorry I couldn't make it to your surprise party, I turned up sick a few days back and I'd rather not pass it on to everyone. I hope the present is of some use to you. He likes talking', I believe you'll get along with him well.  
_  
Harry looked at the box _him_?  
  
_Don't worry he won't harm no one, especially if you ask him not to.  
  
-Hagrid  
_  
Harry passed the note to Ron and Hermione who had mentioned something about Hagrid's wear-a-bouts. The box was a lot heavier then he had been expecting when he picked it up. Setting it in his lap he felt something shift in the box, he raised an eye brow. Removing some latches that kept the lid down he opened the box was met with a pair of intelligent blue eyes.  
  
"What is it Harry?" asked Tonks sitting up straight.  
  
Harry put a hand in the box and pet its head before lift it out with both hands. Now out of the box Harry revealed a kitten, an exceptionally large one, he was black with white marks all down his body giving him and interesting look, but what everyone gaped at was not his color, nor his eyes, but his wings.  
  
"Oh my...that's a winged lion Harry!" yelped an excited Hermione making the blue eyes look in her direction.  
  
No one spoke; the kitten looked around curiously and started to paw at Harry's fork.  
  
"What will you name it Harry?" asked a calm voice.  
  
Harry looked up to find Dumbledore's twinkling eyes looking at him. "Conan." Conan looked up pleased with the name obviously.  
  
"Where'd you get that?" asked Ron curiously having never heard the name before.  
  
"A friend." Answered Harry quietly, "I suppose I should tell you all." Quietly he told the story of Conan, leaving out his new weapons and say he just looking in the store and save him from Draco.  
  
Once again no one spoke for the second time that night, "Ok next present." Harry smiled picking up another particularly heavy one. "Ginny..." balancing the gift he picked up Conan, "Hold him a moment."  
  
Ginny smiled down at Conan as Harry put him in her lap where he began to play with the ends of Ginny's hair.  
  
"Oh that's from me." Hermione said looking at the gift, "Sorry there is no note I figured the party would be enough."  
  
Harry laughed, "No problem." Pulling back the wrappings Harry found himself looking at a book to add to his collection _Runes of the Ages By: David Carter_, "Thanks 'mione, I know what I can use this for already." he thought about the weapons back at his house, there was more to them he knew and he hoped this book might help just figure that out.  
  
Hermione smiled, "Welcome."  
  
Harry set that on his left side along with the box Conan had come in. Turning he found Ron holding out a present for him already. "Thanks." There was no note on the top, when he opened it he found one.  
  
_If this doesn't pay you back for all your help the past two years I don't know what does...  
  
-Ron  
_  
Closing the note Harry looked up at his friend curiously then down at the small fist size box. Opening it he found a dark smooth rock.  
  
"Its black opal...They say it's very rare. I found it in a cave in Romania last summer when we went."  
  
Harry nodded and picked it up; rotating it in his hand for a moment he set it back in the box, "Thanks Ron." Setting it on top of his Rune book he looked down at the pile. There was much more then he was expecting.  
  
Picking up another he found Moody's gift who smiled strangely as Harry pulled it out of a bag. Looking at it curiously Harry soon figured out it was a kind of armor, it was some sort of skin.  
  
"That is graphorn skin Harry. It'll protect you from any spells directed towards you chest and back."  
  
"Oh! I see now..." Harry looked it over again, "Thanks."  
  
Moody nodded not smiling like he had been before, but there was still a faint trace of a smile still there.  
  
Harry received a book on charms from Tonks, and a box of their own personal tricks and gags from Fred and George. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's gifts were mostly the meal, as Harry considered it, and a new cloak in Gryffindor colors with the patch on the upper right arm of the cloak and the symbol on the back with his name above it. Harry smile as he looked over it then set it aside, when he wasn't looking Conan jumped down from Ginny's lap and declared it his bed.  
  
From Lupin he received an album that held pictures of Sirius in his dog form and the whole group, with the exception of Lupin, transformed and many other pictures of their younger years at Hogwarts. The back pages were empty though. When he found the break there was a note.  
  
_May your own memories fill this space...  
_  
Harry smiled up at his friend then set the album down by everything else, and laughed when he saw Conan curled up on his new cloak. He rubbed the cats head before looking down at the final presents. From Kingsley he received a new watch, as his had been destroyed the year before in the mans presence. From Mrs. Figg he received a bracelet that had a metal circular emblem that had black or brown leather to make it a bracelet like form. Three others accompanied the single one, they would keep him and three chosen friends connected at all times. They glowed blue, when they turned red one of them was in danger. Harry tossed one to Hermione, Ginny, and Ron.  
  
He receive a book on Dragons from Charlie, and a book on Warding spells from Bill, who he graciously thanked because he needed to know how to do them. From Ginny he received a pendant that had the Gryffindor house symbol, to the griffons back was a phoenix whose head raised in a call, which was in red and gold. On the back of that was the Hogwarts symbol. Harry thanked her quietly. The final present was from Dumbledore. Picking up the box Harry looked down at it curiously. Picking up the note on top of it he read:  
  
_Harry-  
  
I happened to of been walking in the woods when I came upon it, I believe you can care for it well enough.  
  
-Dumbledore  
_  
Blinking Harry put the note on the table (the plates had vanished and only drinks were left), and lifted the lid off. Inside was a black as night egg. Restraining from letting his jaw drop Harry looked up at Dumbledore, "Its it really..."  
  
Dumbledore nodded with one of his odd mysterious smiles on his face.  
  
"What is it Harry?" asked Hermione curiously leaning forward to get a look in the box.  
  
"A phoenix egg." Answered Harry very quietly.  
  
Ron smiled and slapped him on the back, "Looks like you have a lot to look after now."  
  
"Ha-ha..." Harry shook his head, first a winged lion from Hagrid, now a phoenix. He needed to wake up from his dream because everything was turning too far in his direction. When that happened it usually meant something bad was going to happen later. Maybe Conan's death was part of it. Composing himself he smiled at his Headmaster, "Thank you..." he looked down at the egg. "So much..."  
  
Silence followed that, which Dumbledore graciously broke, "Now the other Order members will be here within a half an hour. We need to get this place cleaned up." He looked around at them all, "Harry."  
  
Harry nodded, getting up he gathered his things, all in one box except the egg; he left Conan on the floor with his cloak while he took his other things and placed them with the things he had brought. After that the retrieved Conan and his cloak, which he put on the top of the pile, then he followed Dumbledore out of the room with Conan in his arms dead asleep.  
  
Once they were in the same room as before, they both took the same seats as the night before.  
  
"Harry I want to speak with you about what's going to be happening in the next month or so."  
  
Harry nodded for Dumbledore to continue, the night before was surreal to him, he couldn't possibly be a sorcerer.  
  
Dumbledore began, "You are going to start changing, some physically and some magically. You'll know which one when it happens. It'll be painful at times, I much warn you now. If it gets to overwhelming you can come here and Mrs. Weasley will know to fetch me right away."  
  
Harry nodded quietly.  
  
"Do you understand this all?"  
  
Harry half way nodded, Conan woke up with a wide yawn and blinked as he looked over at Dumbledore then up at Harry who smiled faintly down at him. "When will it start?"  
  
"Any time from now to a weeks time, but you'll know when it begins. It'll hit full force, not subtly like other stages of life."  
  
Harry nodded, "What should I do?"  
  
"Continue as normally as you can. I'd prefer you not tell your friends until after the transformation is complete. Though it is likely that Miss Granger may just figure it out on her own. But we will see."  
  
Harry nodded, "How long will it last?"  
  
"Any where from a day to a month, we all change differently."  
  
Harry nodded, "Just like we all look and act differently."  
  
"Yes Harry you are correct. You body deals with things differently because you are different and you've been through many traumas in life."  
  
"Why now? Why this age?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled slightly, "The end of a persons 16th year of life a lot of times, in wizards mostly, marks the complete end of adolescence."  
  
Harry nodded, several pops sounded in the hall out side the room, "Sounds like the rest of the Order has arrived." He stood.  
  
Dumbledore followed suite, "Yes indeed it does. If you have any other questions, any at all, feel free to ask."  
  
Harry nodded and walked out. Conan now found a way to perch himself on Harry shoulder and looked around noble like.  
  
"Hey Harry!" called Ron from the stairs.  
  
Turning Harry walked up to where his friends sat and took his own seat still thinking and hardly aware of Conan climbing down his arm.  
  
"Harry are you alright?" asked Ginny waving a hand in front of his blank stare.  
  
"Yeah...yeah I'm fine." He blinked again, "Sorry I was thinking."  
  
"Very deeply it seems." Said Hermione looking at her friend.  
  
"Hey you guys, meet me in Diagon Alley by the Qudditch store at one in the afternoon." Said Harry.  
  
They all nodded, "What is it?" asked Ginny.  
  
"I just want to show you something, that's all." Said Harry.  
  
Ron smiled at the mentioning of the Qudditch store, "Did you hear about that new broom Harry? I heard its really rare, and very expensive."  
  
Harry nodded, "The SunStar?" he looked up at Ron's beaming face. "Sirius told me in his will to buy something fun with the money I inherited from him."  
  
Ron looked at Harry then it all registered, "You bought a SunStar?" his eyes were wide and his jaw was dropped slightly in awe.  
  
"Oh please Ron." Hermione pushed his jaw up.  
  
"Don't 'oh please' me Hermione..." Ron rambled on starting an argument  
  
Harry looked at Ginny, "Do they always bicker like this?"  
  
Ginny laughed and nodded, "A lot, you're lucky you don't stay here."  
  
"I guess I am." He laughed looking up at his two best friends who turned on him.  
  
"What?" they asked simultaneously.  
  
"Nothing." Harry looked down the stairs hiding his smirk, "Hey come on the meetings going to start soon." He got up from the step he was sitting on and leapt down the remaining steps. Something landed kind of heavily on his shoulder, "Hey you flew!" said Harry surprised and received a look from Conan. Your really surprised? Asked a voice in his mind.  
  
"Ah so now you talk." He smiled at Conan who looked smug where he sat perched on Harry's shoulder. "You know you're not going to be able to do that very long. Your going to get big." The miniature lion nodded.  
  
After he sat down Conan took the time to crawl into his lap once more and curl up. In a matter of minutes the cat was out again, "If only I could do that..." sighing Harry looking down at him.  
  
"I wish sleeping was that easy." Said Ginny at his side.  
  
"Yeah me too." They laughed lightly, it soon died as Dumbledore stood again.  
  
The meeting only addressed the fact of the muggles new knowledge, Harry had little participation in the meeting, same as his friends. Only time Harry spoke was when they mentioned the reactions. Harry had gotten a pretty good idea of the general people's reaction and spoke up then and only then.  
  
When the meeting had ended, near eight, the people dispersed with the knowledge that they'd be informed of the next meeting later. Gathering his things awkwardly he balanced the two boxes on top of the books in one arm, his cloak was over his left arm with his staff in that handle, and Conan had taken the liberty of placing himself on Harry's shoulder. Biding a quick good bye to his friends he vanished with all of his things and dropped them nearly when he reappeared in his room.  
  
Tossing his staff and cloak on the bed he took the book by both hands and set it on the bed also and removed the boxes and set them on the floor. Without warning the large Rune book fell off the top of the stack and soon the others followed making a loud racket, only the book he had originally bought stayed on his bed.  
  
Shortly his Uncles loud knocking came at the door and the knob moved, "Unlock the bloody door boy! I know you're in there!"  
  
Waving his wand the lock unlatched and the door flew open. Harry crossed his arms while his Uncle gaped at him.  
  
"What is that bloody creature?"  
  
"Oh this is Conan, a present I got for my birthday."  
  
"Don't think-"  
  
"He's staying here Uncle Vernon." Conan dropped from his perch on Harry's shoulder to the floor.  
  
_'He looks like the human form of a pig...'_ came Conan's words in Harry's mind.  
  
Looking down at Conan, Harry had to resist from laughing until he fell over. "If you don't mind I have some work to do."  
  
Harry's Uncle left red faced, once he was gone Harry fell into a fit of laughter, **'Very nice Conan...'  
**  
Conan looked at the laughing Harry confused, _'He does though, how can you not see it? His middle-'_  
  
**'Don't worry I see it...'**  
  
Conan claimed Harry's dirty clothes his bed for the time while Harry worked. Sighing Harry restacked the books, then pulled the bag out of his pocket that contained his trunk, locks, and keys. Dumping the bag out on his bed Harry picked up the miniature black trunk and set it in the middle of the room where he renewed it to its proper size.  
  
Sorting through the locks, the keys were attached by strings, Harry laid them out and started making up the order he would want them to be in on the trunk. He finally decided to go with the two silvers, green, red, blue, black, and gold order he had laid out.  
  
Removing the keys he attached them in the proper places on the trunk. Emptying his old trunk Harry opened the first compartment and placed his most often used books in it, along with parchment, quills, potions equipment, and other objects. In the second compartment he put his old school books and other items. Harry took no time in folding the clothes that weren't folded; he simply threw them into the third compartment.  
  
Next he opened the practice room and went down carrying his weapons in one arm as he went down the ladder. The room adjusted to what he wanted it to look like. The floor changed so that a third of it was a black marble a lot like the lock, another third was dirt ground, and the last third was a long piece of grass field. Pleased with that different kinds of racks appeared and one appeared by the ladder where Harry placed his weapons so they were in easy reach. He figured he was going to take many of the things from Conan's old shop and keep them there, at least the weapons and probably the more expensive things in the extra room.  
  
Climbing out of that room Harry looked around the now clean room and opened the red lock and went down stairs this time to find himself in a blank room at first but then it suddenly formed into a circular room with red walls and gold trimmings, cabinets and shelves appear in an equally deep blue matching the new blood red and a counter of very dark green appeared between the two cabinets. The bed was king size, located behind the stairs; the bedding was black and started to remind Harry a lot of the cloak he owned.  
  
Pleased with the look of the room Harry left shrank his old trunk and returned to the room where he renewed the trunk to its proper size and put it at the end of the bed. He looked around at the bare shelves and such and quietly turned and left, they'd be covered soon enough.  
  
Yawning Harry left the room once more resisting the urge to sleep in that bed rather then the one he was going to. Locking his trunk he realized he'd have to put wards on the locks. Putting all his keys on his desk under a piece of parchment Harry change quickly into his night robes then moved to get into his bed. Before that he went a retrieved Conan from him clothes and then got in bed. With a final yawn both he and Conan were deep asleep.  
  
Later an unearthly noise woke Harry, sitting up he rubbed his eyes wearily and noticed immediately that Conan was gone. Sitting up completely and turning a light on, which he regretted right away, he looked down and saw Conan looking at the box in which the phoenix egg was in. Amazed slightly that his Uncle wasn't awake because of the noise Harry picked up the box and shifted so he sat cross legged on his bed and placed the box before himself, Conan jumped up and sat across from him.  
  
_'I think it's hatching...'_ mentioned Conan.  
  
"Really?" asked Harry sarcastically, "Why couldn't you wait until morning..." he sighed lifting the lid off to take a look. The black egg was giving off a slight glow.  
  
The music continued for five minutes before something started to happen and the egg cracked for the first time. With that a silver beak pushed through the top, Harry pulled back a cracked piece of egg to reveal the small phoenix that now looked up at Harry with wide bright green eyes.  
  
Harry glanced up at Hedwig who was watching from her cage curiously. The phoenix had few feathers but they were appearing rapidly as it emerged from the egg. '**I suppose I should come up with a name...'** sighed Harry looking at Conan who glanced up at him then at the phoenix. **'What do you suppose it is? A boy or girl?'  
**  
_'I wouldn't know...'_ retorted Conan looking up at Harry absurdly.  
  
Sighing Harry thought of some names to try on the phoenix as its feathers continued to appear, it would probably be a good idea to name it after he had seen its appearance.  
  
Harry looked at the bird quietly, its feathers seemed black mostly but when he looked at them closer they were actually a mix of colors, but black dominated its color. The feathers were a very deep dark blue, red, green, silver, and gold, among the black. Over all though if you didn't pay attention, because the colors were so dark, it looked black. Harry had never seen anything quite like it. His eyes focusing again he looked at the phoenix who was watching him expectantly.  
  
"Ok a name...how about...Aidan?" the bird literally shook his head, "That's a no...ok...Isolde?" the phoenix squawked indignantly. "Ok...ok you're a boy...um...Alix?" the phoenix seemed to think on it and finally nod satisfied with the name. "Ok Alix it is."  
  
"Ok now..." Harry sighed, "If you don't mind I'm going to get some sleep..." Harry placed the box beside his bed on the desk and turned the light off and was asleep with Conan at his side in a matter of minutes.  
  
**A/N:** Wow that was a really long chapter! I'm glad I got it done finally! I really want to get going on the next one! I have so many ideas for the next two chapters...they won't get to Hogwarts for three chapters most likely...maybe in two I'm not sure...we'll see...But thanks for reading my readers! I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can! Angel

Oh yes...if there are some mistakes near the end sorry...I didn't get to read through that I finished it late...well tonight really...its after 12 so yeah...

**Hint:** There is a trend in the colors...I'm sure you all got it by now...but that's why everything is that way if you've figured out the trend and what it stands for...


	4. Pains and a Second Prophesy

Wow! Chapter 4! Haha I'm so proud of myself! Ok I'm done with my little episode... Onward to the story!  
  
Oh! And I discovered I've been spelling Apparition wrong, sorry about that...  
  
**Ishy**: Close but no...I think this chapter might help make sense of what they stand for...  
  
**Serry2**: Question #1) You'll see Dumbledore act on it in his own way, and you never know it may not have been Draco...It could only appear that way...And the warding part well Harry got that book from Bill and well...you'll see just read the chapter...Question #2) No if it was significant it would have been drawn out....they only spoke of the muggles new knowledge and how they are dealing with it, what to do if they are approached (do what Harry did lol)...so yeah they have accepted that the muggles know now...maybe not everyone else but the Order has....  
  
**-Chapter 4-**

**Pains and a Second Prophesy**  
  
Harry woke on his own for a change at eight in the morning; he had gotten nearly ten hours asleep, something that hadn't happened since the last summer. Sitting up Harry felt his head spin and a headache come on quickly. Sitting against the back board Harry picked up Conan who continued to sleep and pet him quietly as he looked around the room. Hedwig was gone, but Alix sat perched on the box by his bed.  
  
"I suppose you're hungry..." murmured Harry thinking aloud, how was he going to feed him? Glancing at his trunk Harry then remembered the Room of Requirement that he had gotten the lock specially for. Leaping up with Conan still in his arms he grabbed his keys and started to unlock the trunk and then shoved it open. Climbing down the ladder he found himself in a forest, bugs were chirping and birds were singing.  
  
**'Conan...'** Harry shook the winged lion, **'Time for breakfast.'**  
  
Conan looked up groggily then perked up at the sight of the forest. After a moment of waking he was out of Harry's arms and flying down to the forest floor.  
  
Leaving the room Harry retrieved Alix and went down in the trunk again. Alix had grown over night and was nearly the size of Fawkes. Letting him venture through the forest Harry left again and retrieved his book on animals to check and see what they both were going to turn out to be like and what they would need. Sitting on the ladder Harry flipped through _Magical Creatures of the Night and Day_.  
  
Harry came upon many different kinds of creatures he had never hear of, including a Black Unicorn or better known as the Night Unicorn. It looked exactly like the normal unicorn but it had fur blacker then night and silver hooves that matched its main, tail, and horn. Marking the page Harry flipped through a few more of the night animals and stopped when he came upon the Night Phoenix, it looked similar to the Phoenix of Life in features only it was different in color and had different abilities. The only similarity was the Phoenix figure and the healing tears. Below the Night Phoenix descriptions Harry discovered there was also the Phoenix of Death, but only one of those lived at a time normally, it was born of the Night and Life Phoenix.  
  
Harry read the description of the Night Phoenix:  
  
_The Night Phoenix is also known as the Dark Phoenix though it does not have any assets of the Darkness in its powers. Like the Phoenix of Life it has tears that heal and the ability to appear where ever it pleases; like apparating but their laws of travel are not restricted by the apparition wards. The Night Phoenix may also be reborn but in a different way that is also unknown to wizards.  
  
The Night Phoenix tends to nest where it finds safety in the darkness, making the eggs difficult to find usually. The Night Phoenix is generally hatched at night; a song usually is emitted from the egg before it begins. The Night Phoenix's song is only slightly different from the Phoenix of life, but it's powers are unknown, only the owner of such a Phoenix would discover what the song provides. Because the Night Phoenix is so rare so little is known about them, their powers have yet to of been discovered.  
_  
Harry began to wonder if Dumbledore had just happened to stumble upon it in the woods. Flipping through the next pages Harry finally came upon the Winged Lion. He read:  
  
_The Winged Lion is not a rare animal, only difficult to find. Generally these lions like to hide in the peaks of tall mountains or in hidden valleys where they won't be disturbed by humans. There are different kinds of Winged Lions. There is the average Day one that has the appearance of the African Lion and the Night that has the appearance of a black panther but it still named a lion. The differences are easily seen. The Night has normally very black fur and will never grow a mane on males, while the Day has the exact appearance of the African lion with the mane on the males. The only time a Night one maybe easily found is during the winter, but occasionally they may be seen in the summer when they leave the mountain air to travel into the valleys on occasion. Both kinds can speak telepathically with whom they chose. Winged Lions are very noble creatures; they defend what they want, believing in what they want because they have the intelligence of a human. Winged Lions grow quickly; they are able to fly in the first week of their life and are fully grown with in the first two months of their life.  
  
The Winged Lion is highly magical and usually not seen at a pet because of their abilities. They can carry considerable amounts of weight when they are flying. They can appear where they want like a Phoenix. Their claws are like diamonds that they can retract to move in silence. Their roar can be deafening when they want it. Because they are so difficult to study little information on their abilities is known.  
_  
Shutting the book Harry looked up to find Conan flying in front of him, **'Find anything?'**  
  
_'Yes...I've had my share of a rabbit...'_  
  
Harry winced, **'Disgusting...but I'm sure you found it delightful...'  
**  
The lion nodded.  
  
"How old are you?" asked Harry verbally this time.  
  
_'Two weeks today...'  
_  
"I see..." Harry tapped the book quietly; he'd nearly be fully grown when he left for Hogwarts. "You'll have to stay in my room while we're getting on the train to Hogwarts. You'll be able to come out during the trip though..." Harry referred to the room in his trunk.  
  
_'Fine with me...'_ said Conan quietly.  
  
"You can stay down here I have something I need to take care of..." Harry climbed out of the room, tossing the book on his bed it picked up a bit of scrap parchment and wrote to St. Mungos about the body. Harry planned on burying it today. Asking them to send it to O'Klan hill in Ireland at ten in the morning Harry looked up to find Hedwig in her cage. "Hey Hedwig I have a job for you." He pat the feathers on the top over he head before tying the letter to her leg, "Take this to St. Mungos would you..." quietly Hedwig took off and left through the open window.  
  
Turning back around Harry found Conan had emerged from the trunk on his own and Alix had come up on his own as well just a moment before.  
  
Hungry Harry told the two to stay in his room or to venture down into the trunk if they wanted and let to fix himself something to eat. It was already nine and he had and hour until he needed to get to the O'Klan hill. All he had to do was shower after he ate then dress and leave. He'd take Conan with, he didn't want to bring Alix out just yet.  
  
In five minutes Harry had an assortment of fruit on his plate to eat. Sitting down at the table in his normal seat he realized he hadn't seen any of his relatives. Faintly he could hear the tube on in the sitting room. Finishing his breakfast at leisure Harry washed his dish and went to take a shower.  
  
By 9:36 Harry was out of the shower and dressed in casual khaki pants and a black form fitting shirt (he had bought proper clothes the summer before). Closing his trunk Harry reopened it to his practice room. Picking up his weapons he only left behind the bow and arrows on the proper rack.  
  
In his room he closed the trunk once more. Harry strapped two daggers to his upper left arm in one holster, and another at his ankle under his pant leg. Next Harry strapped on the sword and then figured out how to attach the twin long knives. Slipping his arms through the proper parts of the holster the leather felt like a second skin when he moved, it was nice. Picking up the cloak he threw it over his shoulders (as it is armless), everything was hidden about him. Quietly Harry clasped the cloak and picked up his wand and stuffed it in a secure spot on the sword's scabbard. Next Harry picked up his new staff and smiled slightly.  
  
"Conan?" the lion looked up, "Meet you there..." with that Harry vanished to the O'Klan hill and soon Conan arrived after him. Harry found himself in a small grave yard on top of a hill. Looking across the land Harry smiled, it was his first time in Ireland. Looking up at the over cast skies Harry found the site where he was to bury Conan. It was already marked. A tombstone that was half occupied by Conan's wife's information stood so it was at the head of the center of where both coffins would be. Quietly Harry pulled out his wand and began the process of unearthing the dirt, but found it easier then he was expecting. Once he pulled off the top layer there was already a cleared space that had been left a foot below the surface. Several pops sounded as the people from St. Mungo's appeared.  
  
"Thank you..." Harry turned around to find four men holding a black polished coffin. "I'll take care of it from here."  
  
The four men nodded and vanished with multiple pops.  
  
Levitating the coffin Harry placed it over the burial site, "Rest in Peace..." Harry smiled slightly as he let it slowly lower into the hole. Not being a religious man really he found that the only appropriate thing to say. Returning the dirt to where he had taken it from the area looked like Conan had been dead for years.  
  
Harry sat under the tree that shaded the graves and thought. Conan only interrupted him once while he sat in silence. At twelve Harry stood again and gathered Conan in his arms and disapparated to Diagon Alley early, he still had an hour until his friends would show up. Sitting down in a bench across from his store Harry rubbed his eyes; his head hurt so bad, he had the feeling this was part of his changing.  
  
Looking up at the dark store Harry swore he saw something move. Standing Harry removed the lock he had put on the door and walked in, cursing the chimes on the top of the entrance that alerted his coming. Not to his surprise Harry found Draco with his back to him near the desk. "Oh so you've come to steal from a dead man?" asked Harry venomously.  
  
Draco wheeled around surprised and looked at the very angry Harry who had his wand raised and the candles lit. Casually Harry put the wand where he kept it in the sword scabbard and pulled out the fingerless glove that belonged to the sphere. Slipping that on his left hand he pulled his wand back out with his right.  
  
Draco smirked at Harry, "A dead man doesn't own anything..."  
  
"You'd never know who does after him." Said Harry raising his staff to grip it with both hands, his right hand held both his wand and the staff. "Empty your pockets of what you've taken Draco." Said Harry stepping forward, "Or will I have to help?" he threatened.  
  
"What will _you_ make me?" Draco laughed.  
  
"By right Draco I own this store so therefore you are stealing from me. If you do not empty your pockets now I will be forced to do it for you."  
  
Now Draco had realized Harry was being serious, eyeing Harry curiously he put a hand in his pocket and pulled out his wand quickly and pointed it at the unexpected Harry. "Do you really expect me to let you do that Potter?"  
  
"No of course not." Said Harry smirking, quickly he brought up the end of his staff that had been to the floor, hitting Draco's elbow his wand went flying. Harry brought the staffs end up to Draco's throat. "Empty your pockets." Hissed Harry.  
  
Draco looked at Harry surprised and tried moving back to release some of the pressure of the staff on his throat but Harry followed. Pulling out one object from his pocket he set it on the counter beside him.  
  
Harry's headache flared suddenly catching him off guard and making him reel back from the force.  
  
Draco who had been expecting anything but something like that to happen, and made a leap for his wand once he recovered from the shock, but yelled out in pain as claws dug into his out stretched hand. Conan growled deeply at the surprised Draco before picking up Draco's wand in his mouth and taking flight and landing calmly beside Harry who was down on his knees in pain.  
  
Taking this as his chance Draco grabbed a nearby staff and approached Harry.  
  
Throwing off his glasses Harry rose so his back was straight and moved to get to his knees but a staff was jabbed harshly into his stomach throwing him on to his back. Harry looked up at Draco standing over him, he could see! His sight was perfect, but he saw more then just that.  
  
Two pops sounded behind Harry making Draco pause and looked up.  
  
"Harry!" yelled a familiar voice.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" bellowed another familiar voice, "You know Harry these bracelets are quiet useful."  
  
Harry looked up to see Ron catch the flying staff before it hit something. "Thanks." Sitting up once more Harry rubbed his ribs.  
  
"I'll be back Potter." Hissed an unhappy Draco before disappearing with a pop.  
  
"How did you know to come here?" asked Harry standing.  
  
"Well the bracelets you know...They glow red and kind of give you a slight shock when someone is in trouble." Said Hermione looking at the now blue circular stone.  
  
"Oh...So it just kind of lead you to me."  
  
Ron and Hermione nodded together.  
  
"Where's Gin?"  
  
Ron laughed lightly, "Ah well she's in the shower so we just came on our own..."  
  
"I see." Harry laughed, "Ok well this is where I intended to bring you...You're half an hour early because of Draco."  
  
"How'd you know to come Harry?" asked Hermione bending down and picking up Harry's glasses and handing them to him.  
  
"Oh I just got here early after burying Conan. When I looked through the window I saw something move so I came in..." he shrugged as he folded his glasses and stuffed them in the only pocket on the cloak.  
  
"Where did you get that Harry?" asked Ron just now noticing the cloak, "It looks expensive..."  
  
"Here..." stated Harry, "When I first met Conan he practically threw the cloak in my arms because when I touched it well...it looked like this after I touched it."  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows and started to look around the room but stopped, "Why aren't you wearing your glasses?"  
  
"I erm..." Harry struggled to explain.  
  
"Did you get contacts?" asked Hermione with a smile.  
  
"Yeah..." Harry nodded with a smile as he lied remembering that he wasn't to tell them about his changing just yet.  
  
"You look good."  
  
Harry blushed and avoided the glare he received from Ron, "Thanks."  
  
After a minute of them standing in silence Ron glanced at the thing Draco had put on the desk, "What's this?" he reached out to touch it.  
  
"Don't touch it!" yelled Harry suddenly receiving a look of slight annoyance from Ron and a surprised one from Hermione. Pulling out the glowing ball Harry let it float to the object. Harry had seen a black haze around the small pendant, when the glowing ball came in contact with the pendent the haze slowly disappeared into the glowing ball; it floated in it for a moment before vanishing as the ball reduced the spell to energy. "Ok you can touch it..." Harry sighed in relief.  
  
"What was that about?" asked Ron picking up the pendant.  
  
"Er...There was dark magic on it..."  
  
"There was what?" asked Hermione astonished before edging away from something she was about to pick up.  
  
"Draco put a curse or hex on it of some sort before setting it there..."  
  
"Oh..." came both of their voices, Hermione sighed in relief and Ron just looked at the thing curiously before setting it back down.  
  
With that done Ginny appeared out of no where, "Ok so you guys just decided to leave me behind..." she glared at Hermione and Ron with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Oh! No Harry was in trouble we need to come help him." Rushed Hermione not wanting her friend to hold a grudge against her for something like that.  
  
Quietly Ginny nodded as she glanced at Harry who had the glowing ball still suspended above his hand, she looked back at him "Did you get contacts?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Looks good."  
  
"Thanks." Harry smiled slightly avoiding Ron's look again.  
  
"What the bloody hell are contacts?"  
  
"Never mind Ron..." sighed Hermione looking around again.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Never mind Ron." Rang the other three voices making Ron glower annoyed.  
  
Conan leapt up on to the desk Draco's wand still in his mouth, which he spat out on the desk and it vanished on its own.  
  
Harry smiled at Conan, "Thanks for the help back there."  
  
_'No problem...'  
_  
"Ok I brought you guys here to look around and see if there is anything you'd like..."  
  
The three simultaneously let their jaws drop, they hadn't been expecting that exactly.  
  
"Ok I'd ask you though to not drool on anything." Harry smiled.  
  
"You're joking right?" asked Ron.  
  
Harry shook his head, "Just look around for a bit."  
  
The three complied and started to look around.  
  
As Hermione walked past the rack of staffs one of them gave off a faint glow as Harry watched. Walking over to Hermione he picked up to staff and put it in her hands. "It likes you." He joked as the staff gave off a short glow before subsiding now in Hermione's hand.  
  
"Oh...ok..." she looked at the staff and carried it as she started to look around herself.  
  
As Harry walked past Ginny she looked over at him, "Have you gotten anything from here?"  
  
"Yeah." Harry indicated to the cloak and then pulled it back to reveal his sword.  
  
"O-oh..." Ginny looked back down at a silver wand. Moving the glass box it was contained it she picked it up and gave it a small wave, a spiral of wind followed.  
  
"Keep it Ginny." Said Harry glancing back, he had felt to presence of the magic.  
  
"I couldn't possibly..."  
  
"Yes you could...Keep looking, anything that attracts your attention check it out. I might turn out it finds itself to belong to you." He said the last part to them all.  
  
When Harry came upon Ron he was holding a broad sword that was in a brown sheath. He looked up at a wall that had a verity of different things up and down it. From the corner Harry looked at the room, the entrance was down the wall on his left along with the desk and closest to him was a door. On his right was the wall lined with swords. In the far corner by the windows were the staffs and from that corner and to the corner on his right were many relics and things lining the wall. In the middle of the room were three large wooden blocks that held an assortment of different things.  
  
Looking back at the door on his left he glanced at the others before going through. The room on the other side was dark at first but then it suddenly lit with a pure light. Harry leaned back against the door. Before him in the small room were a glass cases holding sets that looked remarkably like the one he owned and was currently wearing. There were different in slight ways; there were four. One was of the purest white, another black, one of the purest white, and the last was a slate gray.  
  
In front of these cases, suspended in mid air were five different things: a blood red egg, a potion bottle, a pure lily, a black feather, and silver bands.  
  
Harry looked up as a gold ball came floating down, it pause before him, and then went crashing to the ground.  
  
A smoky form of Conan rose up muttering something...  
  
_Four to unite the separate, one to unite them all... _

_The Dragon, The Lion, The Unicorns, The Tiger _

_The Bold, The Leader, The Elf, The Intelligence, The Cunning  
_  
With that Conan's smoky form slowly vanished.  
  
Taking a deep breath Harry thought of what Conan had just said, it wasn't that complicated but...still...Why was _he_ hearing it? Turning Harry left the room and found the others staring at him.  
  
"Where have you been?" asked Hermione looking up from the things in her arms.  
  
"In there..." said Harry fading off as he used his thumb to direct their eyes to the door behind him. "Have everything?" he smiled looking at Hermione's fairly full arms.  
  
Hermione smiled slightly, "Well they all seemed to glow when I got near them...so I just picked them up."  
  
"Well if you want to look through them you can use the desk..."  
  
Looking at Ron and Ginny he found they had less items then Hermione, but they seemed to be a bit more reluctant to do anything.  
  
Ron was looking at a dagger almost longingly in his hands, he started to set it down but Harry's own hand stopped him, "Keep it...You'll repay me in the end." He touched Ron's shoulder as he went around to where Ginny was holding up a curious looking cube.  
  
"Did you know this crystal conducts magic like five wands together? Why don't they make wands out of it?"  
  
"If it conducts magic like that it may become too much of a crutch..." said Harry kind of automatically surprising himself.  
  
"Really..." Ginny set it down again and picked up a different looking device that was circular. Putting pressure on the center, two blades shot out. Both Harry's and Ginny's eyebrows rose in surprise, "Interesting..." Ginny picked up a bag of them, "I'll take these." She smiled at Harry before retracting the blades on the first on and dropping in the bag and moving to look around more.  
  
"Harry do you suppose these wands will work for us?" asked Hermione from across the room as she looked at the white wand in her hand.  
  
"Give it a wave and find out."  
  
When Hermione did a glow emitted from the end of the wand blinding everyone slightly but her. "Oh I guess they will."  
  
Harry didn't say anything about it as he thought about what he had seen in the other room. Quietly Harry picked up a pendent that was of a dragon's head, two unicorns- one black and one white, a white tiger and a black lion. Blinking Harry stuffed it in his pants pocket and looked up at the others. Ron was still looking around.  
  
Glancing down at his watch it was now near one-thirty. Harry leaned back deep in thought, if they were indeed part of the prophesy who was the fifth. Who else would have the qualities, an elf. "Amaya..." said Harry quietly.  
  
"What about her?" asked Ron who was looking at some staffs beside him.  
  
"I'll be right back guys I need to check something out really quick." With that he vanished.  
  
The three looked at each other confused, "Something in that room is making him think..."  
  
"What makes you think that Hermione?" asked Ron looking up from a gray staff.  
  
"He's been acting differently ever since he's left there..."  
  
"What's this?" Ginny was pointing to a bag amongst the things Hermione had picked up changing the subject she hadn't really been paying attention to.  
  
"It's a kind of powder...I think its sleeping powder or something of the sort." She picked up the black pouch quietly.  
  
"Hmm..." Ginny set her things down beside Hermione and went to look through the store some more.  
  
Shortly Harry reappeared and soon Amaya followed looking highly confused.  
  
"No offense or anything Amaya...But what is she doing here?" asked Ron.  
  
Amaya raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything as she picked up a white pouch which she opened to find a different kind of powder. Setting that down she picked up something else, a dagger this time. It had a wicked, deadly curve to it. Brushing back a strand of long black hair she began to roam around the store while Harry vanished into the room again.  
  
Leaning against the door like before Harry shielded his eyes as the pure light restored itself. Looking at the four sets once more he sighed, how was he going to tell his three best friends and his new acquaintance that they were all part of a prophesy to bring the separated together, and just who the separated were he didn't know. But that was what they were to do. Then what were the five things floating right there in front of him.  
  
Harry's thoughts were interrupted when he nearly fell backwards as the door was pulled open, instead he just stumbled back so that he was surrounded by the four of them.  
  
"What the..." Ron stepped into the room and looked at the four well kept sets with wide eyes. The other three soon followed, only Amaya didn't seem to have the look of shock on her face.  
  
Harry watched as the all stopped in front of one without realizing it. Ron was closest and standing in front of the gray set, Hermione in front of the pure white, Ginny the black, and Amaya the silver. With everyone that was part of the prophesy in the room the once floating objects all floated to their owners. The egg to Ron, the potion bottle to Harry, the white lily to Hermione, the black feather to Amaya, and the silver bands to Ginny, they each took them quietly then their eyes trained on Harry.  
  
"Well..." he sighed, "We're all part of a prophesy..." He leaned against the door frame holding the potion bottle. Quietly he told them of the prophesy that Conan had made.  
  
They were all quiet in shock for a few minutes after.  
  
Harry looked at them each in silence, "Now that we have that on our minds to think about do you guys think you could help me figure out how to put wards up on this place so Draco can't get in here again..."  
  
The four of them laughed slightly and nodded. In thirty minutes Amaya had explained and performed an apparition ward on the shop. She explained others to Harry and helped him put them up. He had only had a rudimentary understanding of them because he had only read a little about them. It seemed though that Amaya was quite skilled at them.  
  
Ginny looked at Harry when they were done, "So do we just take those things in that other room?" she rotated the two silver bands in her hands.  
  
Harry nodded, "Each of you take the one that draws you. Gosh we're going to have a hell of a year next year..." he sighed.  
  
Amaya, who had been standing beside him laughed, "You've seen worse." She squeezed his shoulder as she moved past him to the other room.  
  
They all left, the four went back to Grimwauld Place while Harry went back to private drive last. Once he arrived he dropped on to the bed and dropped the few things he had taken from the shop himself on the floor and sighed heavily. The pressure was starting to get to him. A prophesy of death and a prophesy of hope, becoming a sorcerer, and the world depended on him. Picking up his pillow his shoved his face into it before letting out a very loud screaming that made things in London crack as his magic flared with his emotion.  
  
With that Harry swayed and fell back. Half on and half off the bed he was still; even as Conan arrived in a small pop and pawed at his hair he did not move. Curling up beside Harry's hand Conan watched Harry quietly as the transformation continued within him.  
  
**A/N**: Ok I shall end it there...if I were to write more it'd be forever long! Now I must say Monday I'll hopefully get chapter five up and after that everything will be slow moving because band starts up on Tuesday sighs so I probably won't get much time to write, a lot of time to day dream though! I hope this chapter made sense to you guys...if something is hazy let me know! I got it all up in a day (amazingly) so some of it may seem a little rushed. Well I feel its rushed because I got it done in one day...but well I hope you guys like it!  
  
**Upcoming**: Harry will become an animagus and maybe something more...then off to school where the chaos begins!


	5. The Change

Ok! Here we go chapter five! I'm skipping ahead in time but don't worry I'll explain all that's happened between where I left off and here....Gosh I was reading through parts of the last two chapters and I discovered two mistakes and they were so obvious! I can't believe I didn't pick up on them when I reread it! [sighs] sorry about that guys I really am...  
  
**Note:** The spells that I made up are not real or anything...I just came up with them for the sake of the duel...cause you know...JK Rowling tends to get her words from the Latin language it seems so yeah...I don't know Latin lol  
  
**Disclaimer:** Well I don't own HP and co...but I do own...[takes deep breath and says very quickly] Amaya, the Night Phoenix and Unicorn, Conan(human and lion), Sunstar, the spells you've never and will never hear of, and the plot. ;) [sighs and breaths again] yep that's it I believe...  
  
**Butane:** Thanks for reading!  
  
**Ishy:** Conan the dead guy...for one Conan 'the dead guy' owned the store...and well Conan the lion is only two weeks old and he doesn't make predictions and prophesies...  
  
**-Chapter 5- **

**The Change  
**  
After Harry's overload he had slept consecutively for two days, at one point he had waken to pull off his weapons, shoes, and cloak before passing out on the bed once more, but he had no recollection of it happening. Since then his magic has been expanding with the occasional headaches from the power. He didn't change a lot physically, only he didn't need glasses, and his eyes saw much more then just plain vision, he saw magic, its layers on the earth, the conventional magic, dark magic, and Harry found it all amazing. His other senses were growing in power as well, not really his taste or touch, but his hearing was better then what it had been before, his balance was much better, and he was even developing some what of a sixth sense as his mind started to stretch out to others, he needed to use Occlumency during the day because of it so he wouldn't read minds, only brush up against them. Many of the thoughts he had read while running, when it first happened, were not pleasant and he had no intention of hearing anything like it again. Harry now was some what of an empath, he couldn't block out any more then the thoughts of others, but he was glad to have those gone. There was nothing physical that anyone could see in Harry as evidence of his transformation, only he wasn't the skinny little boy he had once been. He was strong now, with the help of his work outs, but also the magic was building him up.  
  
It was now a week before term started, and all Harry had done since he woke from his two full days of rest were, read, run, practice, and read some more, hang out with his friends, work more, and occasionally sleep. While his magic was increasing he came to not need to sleep so much, he usually went on only a few hours unless he had exerted his magical abilities so that he wore himself out enough to sleep for long hours. Because of his strange sleeping patterns his Aunt and Uncle had taken to not waking him for breakfast, they left him alone, especially now that he could do magic on own.  
  
During the time he had been sleeping he had also received his Hogwarts letters. One informed him of his exam (do they take OWLs their 6th year I can't remember sorry) results which had turned out very well, considering he had actually willed himself to study hard, partly due to the fact he wanted to survive the next time he met Voldemort and if he survived Voldemort he had every intention of getting a good job in life. He was also informed that he had been made Head Boy, something he had not been expecting by any standards. Ron had had the position of Prefect the past two years, but then a person didn't have to stand in the position as a Prefect to become Head Boy. Hermione had been made Head Girl to no ones surprise.  
  
Now at the current time Harry was in his trunk room staring down at a book, his back to a currently boiling potion. Checking the ingredients once more Harry sighed in relief knowing he was done. Turning around again he looked at the potion for a moment then went on a search for a flask or potion bottle. Finding one he filled it quickly, paying no heed to the fact that it was actually the potion bottle from the prophesy, and that a thin film of powder coated the inside of the it.  
  
With a sigh as he looked at the potion for a moment he then looked up at a nearly full grown Conan, "Cheers..." he raised the potion in Conan's direction and then took it all in one swallow (as it wasn't a big bottle). His gagging reflex took effect when the taste of the potion registered with him but he kept it down, wincing as it he forced it all down his esophagus. Then the pain came, not subtle and not quickly it just became an over all presence in his body.  
  
Harry's eyes shut tight as his doubled over starting to regret taking the potion but the thought was quickly gone, swept away in the waves of pain. Glad he didn't have a mirror to watch himself transform Harry took deep gulping breaths as he began to change. The grinding and shifting of his bones was enough to know that his changing was probably quite grotesque, and would be for the first changes. According to the book after his first change and with the knowledge of the creature he would be, it would all become a spell. It was another form of wandless magic, like apparition.  
  
Falling forward to his hands Harry watched as they changed, and felt it at the same time, into large black padded paws. Then the pain was only a small presence as the transformation completed and then it was gone completely as if it never existed. Harry looked around his room in still colored vision. His own green eyes met Conan's bright blue, **'So how do I look?'**  
  
Harry watched as Conan stood on his bed and then leapt down, landing right in front of Harry looking at him curiously, _'Like me...'  
_  
**'Really?'** asked Harry only slightly surprised, he was half expecting himself to become either a winged lion, night phoenix, night unicorn, or a Kralle (a large hound that has magical abilities) that Harry had read about. The possibility of a griffin Harry cut from his mind, he didn't want to become one; that was his own choice. The other four fit him better.  
  
Willing himself to change back the pain came again, as it would in the next five transformations. All of which he would do that day until he was to exhausted to do it any more. Tired Harry dropped back on to his bed and used Conan as a pillow.  
  
As he laid there Harry noticed something, he still felt the presence of his transformation, the winged lion. It didn't seem right; the book said he shouldn't even feel anything like it either. He started to worry, what could it mean?  
  
Like always when he started to worry or needed to think Harry went for a run, even though he was physically exhausted. Putting up the walls in his mind before entering the outside world were there was confusion, anger, hatred, love, and threats, Harry left the house at seven.  
  
As he ran Harry thought about the second prophesy for the first time in weeks. He had taken to ignoring it, but he couldn't now. Just something told him things weren't right. As he rounded a corner Harry ran flat out into someone; recovering quickly he twisted and landed lightly on his hands, and then pushed himself up with an unknown agility.  
  
Harry looked down at the person he ran into and stepped back, he gripped his wand tightly, "What the hell are you doing here Malfoy?"  
  
Malfoy looked up at Harry with regret and annoyance, "I could ask you the same thing." He got up. "I have work to do, get out of the way."  
  
Harry raised an eye brow, "What work would you have to do in an all muggle city?" he raised his wand.  
  
"What are you doing Potter?" hissed Malfoy glancing at the people around them and just then noticing he wouldn't be getting away with out a fight.  
  
"They know what I am Malfoy and they trust me..." people were starting to pause and watch the two who stood frozen on the sidewalk, one with his wand in the others face who was scarcely breathing.  
  
"They trust you Potter? Do you really think so?" Malfoy smirked and slipped and unnoticed hand into his own pocket.  
  
"What are you doing here Malfoy? What job?"  
  
"I'm afraid I can't tell you that Potter...and I'm afraid I'll have to get rid of you if you won't move." He pulled his wand out quickly.  
  
Harry stepped back, "Why can't I have a week free from confronting your ugly face?" he sighed.  
  
Malfoy hissed, "You'll pay for that one Potter." His wand came up, "Conjunctivitis!" (if that's not the incantation inform me please).  
  
Harry immediately put up a shield that deflected the spell back in Draco's direction, who dodged it. By now people were watching from the sidewalks as the duel was taken out into the street; cars started to stop unable to get around and watched. "Expelliarmus!"  
  
Draco's wand went flying, but he went diving after it. "Serpensortia!" a black snake slid out of Draco's wand.  
  
"Honestly Draco...I can talk to snakes..." Harry shook his head and got rid of the snake to reduce the threat to the people watching; he found it useless to talk with it. A stinging sensation in Harry's side made him yelp and looked up at Draco who was smiling pleased with himself.  
  
"That was only to distract you."  
  
Harry formed his shield with out words again. He looked down at a burn mark on his skin that was bleeding; Harry looked up at Draco with a raised eyebrow. "Farnox!" Draco flew back and slammed into a brick wall and stumbled forwards.  
  
"You'll pay for that too Potter." Hiss Draco in pain. "Mordondo!"  
  
Harry tried dodging the spell but was hit in the back, he yelled out in pain and he fell, his reflexes weren't working, all he felt was pain as he landed on the ground.  
  
"You see Potter..." started a smirking Draco as he walked up to Harry his wand trained on him, "This spell I discovered is much like the Cruciatus Curse...Only this one isn't monitored."  
  
Harry looked up at Draco, he tried to grab his fallen wand, "Ah now that wouldn't do Potter," Draco kicked it away. "You know Master is going to be very pleased with me." He smirked as he continued to gloat.  
  
"Master...You call that _thing_ your master?" hissed Harry ludicrously through the pain.  
  
Draco only increased the pain that Harry was experiencing causing him to yell, the people around them flinched. Harry looked up at Draco who shot another bout of pain at him causing him to yell again only this time Draco was thrown away twenty feet.  
  
Breathing heavily with the curse now lifted Harry moved again and started to get up slowly, his body shook with the effort, he wouldn't last much longer. He had used too much magic and had physically exhausted himself already that day. Normally he would have been able to shove off the curse Draco had performed on him, but he was too tired.  
  
Standing several feet away Draco looked at Harry shocked that he was standing. "You know Malfoy, there's a difference between you and me..." Harry raised his wand, "You'll never win." Draco vanished.  
  
Silence followed that as Harry looked around at the people blurry eyed as his last bit of strength began to fade. As he fell gentle hands caught him, "A life for a life..." whispered a women's voice above him as she and another person lowered him to the ground; they were still in the middle of the street. Harry soon recognized the women to be the mother of the young boy he had saved.  
  
Harry tried to push himself up, "I have to get back..." he persisted.  
  
"You are in no condition to go any where."  
  
Harry sat up, with help, glancing at his wrist he realize he wasn't wearing his bracelet, "Step back a moment."  
  
"But-"  
  
Harry held up a hand to stop her, "I'm getting a friend, I'm not sure how you'll react to what he is...He'll take me some where safe don't worry." He gave her a faint smile, "Thank you though."  
  
Quietly she shut her mouth and stepped back pulling a man with her, whom Harry assumed was her husband. He closed his eyes,** 'Conan?'** Harry called out to the young lion at his home, **'I need your help...'  
**  
The only response that Harry got was the sense of alarm in Conan's mind, and soon there were many gasps as the black lion appeared.  
  
Harry looked up at Conan and smiled very slightly as he ruffled the fur on his head, he pulled himself up on to Conan's back, "Take me to Grimmauld place..." he whispered in the lions ear.  
  
Disappearing with Conan was different then apparating himself, it was almost like flying a short distance on a broom, because it wasn't his energy that was being used it was Conan's. It was like a spell transferring him instead of doing it himself.  
  
When they arrived in Grimmauld place Harry let himself slide off of Conan's back and laid on the cool floor, he was shirtless still, while he was running he tended to take his shirt off because he got too hot, he had lost it during the duel.  
  
Seeing that Harry wasn't going to be able to do much but crawl, if he was lucky enough, Conan let out a loud roar that shook the pictures in the hall. Two screams resounded above then and yelling soon followed. Next many footsteps on the stairs announced the fact that they had located where the sound had come from.  
  
"By the gods Harry!" the familiar face of Remus came into Harry's vision.  
  
"Hey..." Harry turned as he started coughing, a cough that made his whole body shudder in effect. "Malfoy...he's with Voldemort."  
  
"He's what?" yelped Hermione coming into view.  
  
"I ran into him while I was running, literally. We had a bit of a duel..." Harry cough again.  
  
"Can you get up Harry?" asked Remus moving to get Harry to sit up.  
  
Harry winced, "Not with out pain..."  
  
"What'd he do Harry?"  
  
His vision began to blur as peoples faces came swimming in and out of view, "Come on Harry stay with us." Urged Remus, "What did Malfoy do? Damn we lost him...He won't be waking for a while..." He picked up Harry's limp form. "Get the floo powder Molly; I'm taking him to Hogwarts." Mrs. Weasley ran ahead of him into the kitchen  
  
"Ohhh he's going to hate that Professor..." said Hermione seriously, knowing Harry's mortal hate for hospitals ever since his first year at Hogwarts.  
  
"Its either there or St. Mungo's." said Remus as he glanced back at Hermione, "And for the last time Hermione I'm not a Professor any more!"  
  
Mrs. Weasley threw the powder into the fire for Remus and soon he was gone. "Come on dears I know I won't be able to keep you here for long anyway."  
  
"Hey wait where is Conan?" Ron looked back just in time to see the lion disappear.  
  
In five minutes Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Amaya, and Mrs. Weasley were through the fire and a note was left on the kitchen table incase others arrived at the house.  
  
=========  
  
When Harry woke he was still bare-chested and wearing the shorts he had gone running in, with a light blanket resting over his still frame. The only different thing he noticed with out a thought was a bandage that was wrapped around his mid-section, and his whole body hurt and that included a raging headache. Taking a deep breath he opened his eyes.  
  
Everything was quiet and dark. In the dark he could see Ron and Hermione slumped into two chairs beside each other holding hands. Ginny wasn't far off curled up in her own chair. At the end of his bed Amaya's head was buried in her arms and Remus was beside her head propped up in both hands staring at the bed, most likely asleep. Mrs. Weasley had taken her own seat beside Harry, but she slept also.  
  
Harry blinked, wait...he was seeing in the dark, he looked around more; it was strange he had to admit. His headache was starting to get worse, laying back down Harry let out a small sigh before shifting to get comfortable.  
  
"Harry?" came Remus' voice softly.  
  
Harry let his breathing relax and acted as if he was asleep.  
  
There was silence and then the weight on the end of his bed increased again as Remus made himself comfortable again to sleep. Harry drifted away in to a dreamless, energy restoring sleep.  
  
The next time Harry woke a day had pasted and the sun was shining into the Hospital Wing from the west, a distant rumble told Harry though that a storm was coming. Opening his eyes Harry looked around and pulled himself into a sitting position, there was silence. The bandage that had been around his stomach were gone, as were all the other scratches and abrasions he had obtained in his fight. Something wasn't right, leaping out of his bed cat like he landed softly on the pads of his feet.  
  
Walking silently Harry pulled the curtains back sharply and yelled out in alarm, then he woke for real.  
  
Sitting up in his bed sharply he took a deep breath trying to calm himself. He looked around quietly, like in his dream everything was quiet but dark; the bandage was still around his stomach and all his abrasions from the duel were present but not as noticeable and in the process of healing. Getting up quietly Harry looked around the hospital wing, the curtain wasn't drawn like he had been in his dream.  
  
Padding softly towards the door he looked back into the hospital wing once more before leaving. Quietly he started to make his way down the hall, he stopped in his tracks at the sound of foot steps, looking around Harry leapt up and grabbed a banner support, swung from that and landed lightly on the top of a ledge in the shadows. He looked around amazed with himself, how he had done it he wasn't sure.  
  
Looking down as the foot steps began to pass he watched as Snape walked past below him and towards the hospital wing, shortly after he entered he came running out going back in the same direction in which he had been coming from.  
  
It didn't occur to Harry that it was because he wasn't in his bed any longer. Dropping from the ledge that had been over twenty feet up he landed lightly on his feet, the force brought him to his hands but he was well balanced. Standing straight his knee cracked loudly; "Ow..." he rubbed it and resumed walking in the direction Snape had gone in.  
  
His bare feet helped him stay quiet as he moved. Voices made Harry looked around again; there was a loud sound of many foot steps coming his way. Running at a wall Harry leapt at it kicked and went sailing across the hall towards a ledge. Pulling himself up he ran across the ledge in silence and jumped up when he reached one of the high window sills. Up there Harry was virtually invisible to anyone looking in his direction. Looking down Harry watched as several students walked past in the wake of there House Prefects. They were Hufflepuffs from the looks of it.  
  
Harry cursed, he'd been sleeping for a week! It was the first night, and the feast had obviously just ended. Harry looked up again as foot steps approached, this time it was Dumbledore, flanked by Snape, Hermione, Ron, and Professor McGonagall. Once they had pasted Harry dropped down and landed lightly like before, he stood straight and gave a slight cough making the five jump in unison and turn rather quickly.  
  
"Harry! Where'd you come from?" asked Hermione wide eyed.  
  
Harry shrugged it off, "Have I been asleep for the past week?"  
  
Ron nodded, "Yeah mate you've had all of us worried, it was like you were in a coma or something."  
  
Dumbledore gave a small cough, "Harry come you need to get back to the hospital wing."  
  
Harry took a step back, "I'm fine though. I feel much better, really."  
  
Snape raised an eyebrow behind them all, "Potter can we at least check to see if your healed properly before we let you go off to your common room?"  
  
Harry looked up at Snape, he glanced at Dumbledore who gave him a small nod. "Ok...I'm not staying another night though." He warned.  
  
They nodded in silence, quietly Harry came forward and Dumbledore's arm swept behind him as he motioned them all forward. He stayed in the back watching Harry walk with ease in front of him, he noticed the change in Harry.  
  
Once in the Hospital Wing Harry was checked over multiple times by Madam Pomfery before she admitted him to go, changing quickly in to his school robes behind a curtain he picked up his Head Boy badge that had been brought with his clothes and dropped it into his pocket for the time being.  
  
Pulling the curtain aside he met his friends faces, as well as Dumbledore's, the other professors had left before.  
  
"All set?" asked Hermione.  
  
Harry nodded quietly, "You guys go on I'll catch up I need to talk with Professor Dumbledore for a moment.  
  
The two hesitantly nodded before turning and leaving quietly.  
  
Once they were alone Harry looked up at the Professor, "Have I been asleep for the past week because I used to much magic?"  
  
Dumbledore gave a small smile to Harry as he shook his head, "I don't know what you did that day but you had exhausted your body, mind, and magic thoroughly. When a wizard does that they tend to have to sleep long hours to gain that energy back and build up their magic again. In your case you push your body to the limit, if you had gone further you may not have survived, I suppose that is why the potions we gave you didn't heal you because they are used to enhance the magic in your body to heal you. Not all potions and spells heal a person on their own." He fell silent. "Is there anything in particular you want to tell me."  
  
Harry looked up at Dumbledore from his thoughts, "Not currently." Said Harry with a confused furrowed brow.  
  
Dumbledore nodded quietly, "I'd catch up to my friends if I we're you, Hermione has to show you were your room is."  
  
Harry nodded, he had forgotten about having a separate room now that he was Head Boy. Leaving quietly Harry trotted to catch up with his friends, "Oy! Ron! Hermione!" he yelled has he caught sight of their walking forms down the hall. Both turned.  
  
"Hey..." he slowed to a stop as he reached them.  
  
"How are you feeling?" asked Hermione right away.  
  
"Fine...much better then the first time I woke..."  
  
"You woke up once?" asked Ron with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Just once, you all were asleep..."  
  
"Oh..." they answered simultaneously, something that was becoming a habit of theirs.  
  
"What really happened Harry?" asked Hermione as they began to walk again.  
  
Harry paused a moment to gather his thoughts, "I ran into Malfoy like I said, while I was running, I mean I seriously ran into him..." he began to tell them about what happened during the duel.  
  
After silence had taken them Ron looked up at Harry, "Do you really thing he's with You-know-who?"  
  
"Would not surprise me...Especially with his father out of Azkaban now." Murmured Hermione on Ron's other side.  
  
They fell into another lapse of silence.  
  
"We'll see you Ron." Said Hermione as they approached the Gryffindor portrait.  
  
"What's the password 'Mione?" he called after them as they started to continue up the stairs to the left of the fat lady portrait.  
  
"Sherbet Lemon." Said Hermione turning half way as she walked up the steps.  
  
"Thanks!" Ron called before disappearing into the common room.  
  
Harry walked quietly with Hermione up a flight of stairs. "I can't believe I was made Head Boy."  
  
"Doesn't surprise me...Ron wouldn't have lasted." She smirked.  
  
"No he wouldn't have..." said Harry with a small smile, he remembered that Dumbledore had said he would have been made a Prefect his 5th year but he had had second thoughts with everything Harry had on his shoulders.  
  
"Here we are." Said Hermione with a sigh as the approached two spears crossed and a sword crossing their center at the top of the stairs. "I suppose Dumbledore put us near the Gryffindor tower because we're both from Gryffindor house. The passwords Parry."  
  
"Parry? As into parry in a sword fight?" asked Harry as he watched the sword move and then the spears follow shortly to make a large triangular entrance. When the walked in they discovered a Gryffindor colored common room for the both of them. It looked quite similar to the one in the Gryffindor common room but it was different in its own ways. Off to the sides were two separate hall ways. The far hall led to Hermione's room and the closest lead to Harry's.  
  
"Night 'Mione." He gave her a small wave before retreating down the short hall leading to the door that he opened quietly to reveal a large circular room with a queen size bed to his right and a portrait sized window straight a head. To his left was another door that he presumed to lead to his private bathroom. Walking the rest of the way into the room Harry found his trunk resting at the end of his bed as usual. He spotted Conan curled up on a big plush bed between the window and his bed. Conan looked up as the door shut behind Harry and yawned loudly.  
  
_'You're awake...You sleep longer then me you know?'_ He stood and stretched before padding over to Harry's side to get a scratch on the head. _'You're lucky your friend Hermione was kind enough to keep me company.'  
_  
Harry laughed,** 'Sorry if I had a choice I would have gotten up earlier.'** He sighed, **'I'm not even remotely tired now...'  
**  
_'You should still get some rest...'_ commented Conan looking at Harry who had just stopped rubbing the lions head.  
  
Harry gave him a small nodded, **'After I shower though...Do I feel gross.'** He shook his head as he headed to the bathroom to shower.  
  
He was out thirsty minute's later feeling much more refreshed and tired again, hot water does that to you. Giving a short good night to Hedwig, Conan, and Alix, Harry fell in to a real sleep where he got rest rather then restored his energy.  
  
**A/N:** Well that's it! For now lol...I'll try getting up another chapter by Sunday, and then you won't see me for a week because I'll be at Band Camp...yeah yeah go one with your jokes shakes head... and I get to sleep at the school for a few nights! Oh joy sighs I'll try to write some though...  
  
Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Its not as much as I usually write but I didn't want to bring on the first day of classes because it would have been all the longer so yeah...Any mistakes I missed....Sorry!  
  
**Up Next:** The first day...old enemies and fierce words. The Second Prophesy rolls on and Harry begins to understand it and unearths some of what's to come with it...


	6. Discoveries and Learning

Ok! Chapter 6…This one I think is a bit more informative on what's happening and such…I don't think the others have been sorry 'bout that…

Here we go! And if I leave anything out do tell me…and ask questions if I'm not informative enough and I'll be sure to get what you want to know in the next chapters….

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter stuff…only Amaya and what you have never hear of!

**-Chapter 6-**

**Discoveries and Learning **

"Harry…Harry…" a distant voice registered with Harry's tired mind, as did the constant shaking but he chose not to respond.

"Ugh…Sod off…" Harry rolled away from the persistent voice of Hermione and pulled the enormous covers over his head.

"Harry!" the covers were ripped from his body and grasp.

"Damn 'Mione!" Harry leapt out of the bed, landing on the opposite side from Hermione, and grabbed the blanks back to cover his hardly clothed body.

"Sorry!" Hermione squeaked turning away quickly as her cheeks started to burn bright red. "I've been trying to wake you up for five minutes…We're going to miss breakfast if you don't hurry up."

Harry was jumping into a pair of pants as she talked, "Ok I'm decent…"

Hermione turned back around to find Harry pulling a black tank top over his head, soon after he was pulling on the rest of his school uniform. Hermione picked up his Head Boy badge and tossed it to him.

Harry's Qudditch reflexes helped him easily lash out his hand and catch it. Pinning it on Harry picked up his keys and unlocked the Room of Requirement once more for Alix, Hedwig, and Conan, then he picked his books up and followed Hermione out.

"Sorry about that. I thought you would get up on your own."

Harry smiled slightly looking out of the corner of his eye at Hermione, "There's something about sleeping for a week but not really sleeping that makes you tired."

Hermione glanced at Harry, "Not really sleeping?"

"Yeah." Said Harry simply looking over at his friend as they left the Head Boy's and Girl's dorms.

"Harry-"

"I'll tell you guys later. Get Ron, Ginny, and Amaya after classes and bring them up." He leaned in close, "I have something on the Prophesy I think…"

Hermione gave a slight nod but said nothing more.

Harry paused as they walked down the hall after just leaving the stairs, his head turned slightly as his more acute hearing picked up on a familiar voice that he seemed to be dreading. His eyes that had once been full of laughter and kindness instantly grew dark.

Hermione who had been walking ahead turned to find Harry gone suddenly. "Harry?" she spun around and took a complete look at the area. After walking behind a particularly large column and not finding him she let out a sigh and made to go to the Great Hall. It was typical for him to disappear out of no where, it did it often enough over the summer.

From high above Harry sat perched on an out post in front of a window. The voice was growing louder. He began to follow Hermione from above by jumping from windowsill to windowsill, twisting and running along the stone in between. Finally the owner of the voice came into view and paused thirty feet from Great Hall entrance at the sight of Hermione, and then a mischievous grin grew.

"Well if it isn't the Mudblood." Drawled Draco Malfoy making himself known to Hermione.

Hermione kept walking ignoring him.

"Hey Mudblood I was talking to you!" he yelled after searching the area for any teachers, the three who flanked him smirked.

Hermione spun around with dark eyes, "I'd say that's ten points from Slytherin." Above them the sound of the gems could be heard shifting and changing.

Draco's eyes darkened as he caught sight of her badge. "I wouldn't dare do that Granger." He hissed.

"Really. Well I just did." Said Hermione knowingly back just before turning on her heel to walk into the Great Hall.

Harry watched as an angry Draco pulled out his wand from a pocket in his cloak. In a flash of darkness he was moving. Literally running down that wall in a pillars' shadow he landed on a bar holding up a banner which he proceeded to leap off of very cat like and land on his feet in the safety of another shadow. Walking out of the shadows he unsheathed his wand and pointed it directly at Draco, "I wouldn't."

Draco looked over at Harry startled at his sudden appearance. His wand still raised and pointing at Hermione who had turned at Harry's voice, he glanced back and glared at his companions who were looking at Harry wide-eyed. Slowly Draco let his arm fall.

Harry followed a moment later, "Twenty Points from Slytherin for threatening another student and pulling your wand out when their back was turned." The sound of the jewels shifting reached his ears quickly.

Draco's jaw proceeded to drop as did his companions.

"I suggest not threatening anyone when you don't know who may just be hidden in the shadows. Even the shadows of your mind." He whispered only loud enough for his rival to hear.

"Come on Hermione." Said Harry shortly leading her into the Great Hall. As he turned his back on Draco he could hear a hiss from Draco tell him that no one turned their back on him, or so he thought.

Hermione took a seat in between Ron and Harry fuming, "I can't believe he did that!"

Harry looked at his friend, "Draco." Responded Harry to the confused look on Ron's face

"Ah I see." Ron nodded and returned to his food as he listened to Hermione's ranting on Draco's idiocy and stuck up personality. "You've got to be hungry mate…You haven't eaten in over a week." Claimed Ron minutes later still stuffing food into his own mouth.

"Well I'm not…"

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other before returning to their own food with small sighs.

"Schedules." Professor McGonagall's voice rang.

Harry took the three of theirs, "Here..." he passed the two their own schedules and then proceeded in opening his own.

A soft groan came from Ron, "We have Advanced Defense with everyone…"

"What's wrong with that? It obviously means we have a small group of people who have the skills for the class…" said Hermione.

"I was hoping we wouldn't have to deal with the Slytherins…"

"Probably won't be many in there Ron, besides worry more about Advanced Potions, we have it double on Thursday morning, with the Slytherins…" said Harry looking at his own schedule.

Ron groaned again, "Excellent…"

"Look at it this way Ron…At least in Defense you can beat up on them if you're partnered with them." This issued a squeak of slight disgust from Hermione as she listened to Harry but she didn't say anything, she knew she felt the same way but still. In her mind Harry was Head Boy and she Head Girl, they shouldn't think like that. "Come on guys we have Defense first then we are with Hagrid before lunch." Said Harry standing.

The others followed and the trio proceeded to make their way out of the hall. "Who's the new Professor anyways?" asked Harry after they had left the hall remembering he had missed the feast the night before.

"Professor Sinister…" answered Hermione automatically.

"Rumor is that he's an elf." Mentioned Ron as they came up on the classroom.

Walking into the classroom Harry was reminded of his second year when the dueling club had been started. The desks were pushed to the sides of the classroom so they faced the wall and a long black carpet stretched the length of the room, starting a few feet from the door and going to a far desk.

"Look familiar?" questioned Harry dropping his things on a desk in the back of the room that wasn't occupied or surrounded.

Ron smiled slightly, "Looks like we'll be dueling today." He dropped his things on Harry's left and Hermione was beside him.

Harry nodded as he looked around at the other students. Many of them were from the D.A. that Harry had continued the year before, and would most likely continue this year. There were a few Slytherins there, which included Draco whom smirked at Harry's entrance.

"Quiet down class…" came a man's voice as he appeared out of thin air making them all jump in surprise.

"I thought Apparating wasn't possible on Hogwarts grounds." Drawled Draco looking at the six foot seven, black haired teacher.

"It isn't." the man's sharp blue eyes trained on Draco, "But Phasing is." He stated simply, "Only certain beings can accomplish Phasing, can anyone tell me what kind?" he looked around the class.

A hand quietly rose, this time not Hermione's for a change. "Yes Amaya…" the Professor smiled at her.

"Only elves can accomplish Phasing. It is something they are born with the knowledge of and can do it with in their first year of life but often parents bind that power so they can't slip away into trouble. Usually the bind diminishes as the child gets older and more powerful." She paused, "It is also said that the legendary Bane's can Phase, but they have been gone to long for the truth to be known about them. Very little about them is in texts, if any are alive today they are normally mistaken for sorcerers."

"Correct you are Amaya." He smiled slightly at her. "Five points to Gryffindor. Later on this year we will be studying more about other beings, such as, elves and the mystic Banes."

"I thought she was in-" started a confused Ron only to be cut off by Amaya herself.

"Gryffindor yes…I can choose to be invisible to certain peoples' eyes when I want…I'm a seventh year like you Ron." Finished Amaya in a quiet voice after she had edged towards them.

"There is only one other person in this room that I know who can Phase." Said the Professor looking around the room.

"Don't tell me it's Potter…" groaned Draco quietly, but not quietly enough.

"No it is not Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, but my cousin Amaya. She, like me, is an elf." There were many murmurs following that.

Something clicked in Harry's mind. Looking up Harry listened as Professor Sinister started to explain what they would be doing that year, besides dueling, which was obviously seen and planned for that day; he stopped suddenly raising a hand he looked at Draco, "I advise not to try hexing a person behind their back Mr. Malfoy. I don't find it honorable." Harry turned to find a glowing hex floating feet from his back, "I advise especially not to try in my presence; you seem to under estimate me and my abilities; which I assure you are far more advanced then yours." With a twist of his wrist the glowing hex vanished in a curl of colored smoke. "But since you seem so eager to duel how about you step up, and Mr. Potter would you join him."

"Professor-" Hermione began.

"Mrs. Granger I am sure everything will be just fine." Finished the Professor looking at her slightly worried face.

Harry stepped forward onto the cleared strip and Draco followed shortly looking slightly nervous as to the fact he would have to duel Harry with actual rules.

"I was informed that last year you were introduced to the basics of dueling and I am sure you know of the rules so begin when you find it proper." He stepped back and a wall surrounded Harry and Draco that would protect the other students from any stray spells, "But mind you, that if it gets out of hand it will be stopped immediately."

Harry smirked as he raised his wand and gave only the slightest bow, Draco was looking annoyed.

Dropping into his duel stance, with one hand sweeping back behind him for balance and his legs bent Harry brought his wand up. Draco fell into his own stance and attack immediately. Harry had his shield up at the sound of Draco's voice, though the spell didn't come close to hitting him.

"Incendium 1!" Harry threw back a fire hex and successfully singed a hole in Draco cloak and burned his arm. They traded several hexes and curses, but it only seemed to be Draco that got injured, he hadn't caught onto the shield idea like Harry. Often enough when Harry summoned a reflecting shield Draco was hit by his own curses.

Minutes later Harry was hit with a sting hex that had slipped through a weak part of his shield causing it to collapse as the sudden pain averted his mind. Malfoy then hit him with the same fire hex Harry had used on him minutes before and this hit Harry in the chest like it had during their duel just over a week before. Harry yelped in pain and rubbed the spot before sending Draco sailing across the room with his Farnox spell.

Approaching the fallen Draco Harry held his wand trained on him. He stepped back and waited before Draco to accept defeat, but he never did.

"Perificus Totalus!" Harry twisted away from the spell and danced back away from Draco.

"Silenco!" Harry hit Draco fully in the chest.

Draco tried saying something but he was muted, glaring at Harry he raised his wand. Reading his lips Harry knew what was coming 'Mordondo'

Harry brought his shield up, but was too late. The curse hit him and he fell back just like he had before, in pain. Everything was disoriented to him; up and down, side to side didn't have any meaning. Draco approached his wand trained on him with a smirk like he had in the street.

Harry's memories flashed between the street encounter and what was happening to him then. He could faintly hear Professor Sinister calling Draco off, but Draco didn't listen.

Glaring back at Draco with gritted teeth he yelled out freeing himself of the spell and sent Draco flying back into the shield at the far end of the strip. He approached the fallen boy and released his silence charm on him.

"You ever…ever do that again you won't know what hit you." Hissed Harry sheathing his wand and walking off the strip away from Draco.

"I'm not done with you Potter!"

Harry spun around, "Malfoy, you'll never be done until you're stopped and that time hasn't come now has it?" this silenced Draco.

The quiet room was interrupted buy Amaya who was approaching Harry, "You're bleeding…" she said quietly.

"Yeah I'll live…" he shoved something in his bag.

"Come here…unless you want to go to the Hospital Wing with Malfoy." Said Amaya looking up as her Uncle addressed Draco fiercely about not listening to his command to stand down.

Harry's eyes shot up and he walked over to Amaya with no complaint. Ron and Hermione flanked him like shadows.

Amaya brought up her wand and healed Harry for the most part where he had been burned; she looked around at everyone for a moment then brought her hand up and healed him faster that way. She blushed slightly as people gasped; she wasn't one who enjoyed receiving a lot attention.

"Thanks…" Harry touched the place where she had healed him.

"No problem, it's in our nature…"

Harry nodded.

"Class is dismissed." Professor Sinister's voice rang out over the classes murmurs.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry left the classroom leaving Amaya behind to speak with the Professor about something she had not mentioned to them. "Let's go to Hagrid's…" growled Harry darkly shoving his way out of the room and parting the people. Though it wasn't that hard, they were willing to get out of Harry's way.

Hermione and Ron followed with out question, as they left the school and stepped onto the dark cloudy grounds their hands linked. The grounds were quiet and damp from a recent rain. As a shadow passed over them the couples head jerked up to look at the sky.

"Its only Conan…" the two relaxed at Harry's words.

"Looks like it could rain…" mentioned Hermione randomly avoiding the silence.

Harry nodded but didn't look back at either of them; he was beginning to think the weather always reflected his mood.

The muggy air seemed to hold the present tension like it was water itself. Sitting on a boulder near Hagrid's home Harry leaned back thinking as Conan arrived.

'_You seem occupied…'_ mentioned Conan stretching his wings once more before closing them.

'**Very….'** Replied Harry quietly in his thoughts.

In silence the trio and Conan sat waiting for the other class members to arrive. Hagrid approached the four from the forest carrying a basket of some sort.

"I see yeh've been taken care of me present." Said Hagrid with a wide grin.

Harry looked up and gave Hagrid a small nod and smile, "His name is Conan…"

Hagrid gave a small nod, "I've got an interesting class fer yeh today."

Harry nodded watching Conan "Who do we have this class with?" asked Harry looking up as other people approached them, coming down the hill.

Ron pulled his schedule out of his pocket and groaned quietly…

His face reflecting no emotion Harry closed his eyes then opened them slowly, "If I see Malfoy again after this class he'll turn up in the hospital wing most likely." Said Harry standing up again as the other Gryffindors approached. Hermione looked surprised by the look in Harry's eyes that told her what he said was no lie nor threat, it would happen.

"Nice job with Malfoy." Said Seamus slapping Harry on the back.

Harry gave a small nod his face still void of any emotion, "He had it coming."

"I'll bet he did…" said Neville coming up to the trio; he looked at Conan timidly who sat beside Harry.

Dean stepped up between Seamus and Neville, he looked at Conan curiously, "What's that?"

Conan looked up at being addressed then stood completely, "This is Conan…" said Harry off handedly not really thinking any thing of it.

"That thing has a name." came an annoying voice from behind the Gryffindors, everyone turned.

Pansy Parkinson came sauntering up to the group sneering at a growling Conan. "What is he your protection Potter?"

Harry's eyes darkened, Hermione stepped away from Ron and took Harry's elbow warning him. "Do you want to join Malfoy in his death wish or something?"

Pansy smirked, "You would hurt me you're Head Boy…unless you want to be expelled." He drawled.

Harry smirked making Pansy's vanish. "Oh I won't hurt you, but I think he would…" he pointed to Conan. "He has a mind of his own; he only chooses to stay with me."

Crabbe and Goyle came up to stand beside Pansy defensively.

"Have your own body guards?" inquired Hermione.

"Shut up Mudblood."

Conan's growl deepened.

A loud bell from the castle told the students that class was to start. "Ok now class…" Hagrid came forward bringing the near fight to a mere glaring competition. "Today I have a small surprise fer yeh." He picked up the basket once more.

Harry touched Conan's head lightly, **'Go on…I'll see you after dinner…'**

Quietly Conan glared at the newly arrived Malfoy and Pansy who were standing beside each other in between Crabbe and Goyle before vanished in a wisp of black smoke.

Hagrid peeled back a black cloth that had been covering the basket's contents from view. Inside were black lizards and snakes, small gasps came from several people. "I've got some Elementals." He pulled out a black snake that curled around his wrist quietly but made mo move to bit him. "Elementals are now only found in these black snakes and lizards, but there are few other animals that have the elemental ability but they are much to hard to come by in large numbers like this. They are intelligent creatures and won' bite their owner, only those who might threaten them." He set the basket on the large boulder that Harry had once been sitting on. "Yeh each are gettin' one fer the year. If yeh take good care of it, it'll continue to stay with yeh but if yeh don' it'll leave ya. If yeh still have it by then end of the year yeh will be guaranteed good marks on your N.E.W.T.s." Hagrid paused looking at the students, "All righ' now…If yeh come forward here. Jus' put yeh're hand here in the basket they'll choose yeh."

No one moved, "Well come on now!" encouraged Hagrid hopefully.

Quietly Hermione stepped forward and put her hand into the basket nervously. She squeaked in surprised as a lizard crawled up on to her hand then proceeded to crawl up her arm.

"Ver' good Hermione!"

Quietly now the students lined up, Neville went next; another lizard crawled up his arm. Dean got a snake, as did Seamus. Draco received a lizard, Pansy got a snake to her dislike, Crabbe and Goyle both received lizards like Draco.

Ron put his hand in the nearly empty basket quietly very glad there were no spiders in it. A lizard crawled on to his arm. Amaya appeared out of no where at his side surprising him, he jerked out his hand quickly in surprise, "Bloody Hell Amaya you're going to give me a heart attack one day!"

Amaya smiled, "Sorry Ron." She put her hand in the basket and brought it out quietly with a snake tangled in it.

Harry smiled at the two and looked down in the basket, he was the last in line, he would either get a snake or a lizard or course, and that was all that was left. In silence he put his hand in the basket; it wasn't long before the last snake coiled onto his wrist.

"Now tha' yeh'll got yer Elementals I want ter ask, do any of yeh know anythin' about 'em?"

Hermione's hand came up quietly like usual. "They are highly intelligent creatures, only some can communicate with their masters, but that usually doesn't happen until it has been with its owner for a long time and the owner is willing to speak with it. Also once they have chosen their Master in hour's time at the least they will choose their element. Often the element they chose will reflect their Master's personality, and often their scales or fur have a pattern or color that matches that element."

"Righ' you are Hermione. Five points ter Gryffindor."

The rest of the class Hagrid explained how to care for the Elementals and told them that they were allowed to go any where with them, as they wouldn't get very large until after they had made their decision to stay with them.

Harry slipped away from the class quietly, he had actually read about them in one of the books he had gotten over the summer. He looked down at the snake that was coiled around his left wrist, its head rested quietly in his palm. Harry crawled up onto a large boulder by the lake and stared out across the waters thinking. He gently touched the scales of the snake. It would either take the element of fire, water, or light. It was very unlikely that it would take the element of earth because that could only be held in the hands of a wizard or a very magical being.

With a yelp Harry pulled his hand back from the snake and looked down at his finger, there was only a small red spot on the tip of his ring finger where he had been touching the snake. He looked at the snake that hadn't moved. But slowly Harry watched as the scales of the snake started to change to form a pattern that had a blood red mixed into it. Harry looked up again at the waters of the lake then back down at the snake that had a diamond pattern of a very dark red and black on it.

"You need a name I suppose…" Harry smiled to himself, he had yet another pet to take care of, but then Alix, Conan, and Hedwig could take care of themselves, and Harry was sure this snake could as well.

Letting his thoughts wonder the past summer came to mind and with that came Ginny, the new prophesy, and the thought of him being a sorcerer. But Ginny stuck there in his mind. They had spent a lot of time together of the summer and had gotten to know each other even better. Harry had even started to train her in apperating and what he had learned on the sword so far. Secretly he was hoping it'd become something more then friendship.

Footfalls from not to far off told Harry that someone was coming, twisting around he saw no one. Confused Harry stood and leapt off the boulder and started to make his was towards the school again. Though he could actually see invisibility charms and cloaks he wasn't very sure if this person was using that kind of magic. Harry knew just by the fact he couldn't seem them that the person was powerful and didn't want to encounter them if he couldn't see them.

Slipping into the school Harry heard the bell signaling for lunch. He wasn't all the hungry, strangely, but he'd get something to eat. He was one of the first to arrive in the Great Hall so he took a seat by himself at the Gryffindor table and started to eat some.

"Harry!"

Harry jerked his head up so fast in surprise it hurt his neck, he found a furious Hermione standing across the table. "What?"

"Where did you go?" she hissed sitting down across from him with Ron.

He shrugged in reply, "No where."

Hermione glared at him a moment longer but said nothing more, she only muttered incoherently under her breath about his unusual disappearances lately.

Ron was looking at his schedule once more, "I've got a free class after this." He smiled brightly.

"I have Advanced Arithmancy next." Said Hermione just as brightly, she enjoyed Arithmancy a lot, just as much as Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"I have Ancient Runes." Said Harry looking up from the food he had started to push around his plate once more. "I'm going to go…" he picked up his bag with one hand and left before the other two could say anything.

Hermione looked at Ron, "I'm worried about Harry, Ron…I really am."

"I know 'Mione…I am to." Ron linked his hand in to hers.

Harry survived through Ancient Runes easily and came up with a name for his Elemental; he gave him the simple name of Rune. His scales reminded him a lot of the Runes of fire he was looking at during that particular class.

He arrived at dinner early like he had lunch and took a seat only to push his food around his plate. Shortly, before anyone else had arrived he left once more. Food was just not something he could deal with at the moment. He wanted to practice.

He ran to the Head Common room and dove through the entrance as it was still shifting. A flash of lighting and the immediate roll of thunder told Harry a storm was brewing. Alix and Hedwig sat on their respective perches eyeing Harry as he walked in and shut the door behind himself. Throwing open his trunk he pulled out his weapons, cloak, and the glove and sphere. Taking off his school robes he stood surveying his things in his khaki pants and black tank. Quietly he strapped on the sword, then the knives, the arrows he pulled on the fingerless glove that belonged to the sphere (it was the first time he had touched it since he had used it against Draco) and the other guards, and finally he pulled the cloak over his shoulders and picked up the bow before heading down the stairs of his trunk to the practice room. The meeting he had planned forgotten.

In silence he trained against a magical opponent he had discovered how to summon in his book on weaponry a night before he had collapsed.

He could hear a faint voice calling his name but he paid no heed to it. Throwing off the cloak it floated off to the side. His arms glistened with sweat as he continued. The bluish summoned opponent continued on fighting hard. Harry would tire but this opponent would never tire or die unless he stabbed it through where the heart should be or took off his head and maybe a leg. If it lost and arm it usually just used the other hand. This would train Harry for a real fight, some opponents wouldn't continue after a severe injury, some would. He needed to be ready for the latter. Unlike the clear-bluish figure he fought Harry could get injured. That was what his healing potions, sphere, and wand were for.

Harry had discovered that the sphere absorbed magic like it was food. It grew stronger with each thing it absorbed as well, but it never grew in size only in strength. He had yet to discover what else it could do though. He hadn't had the time to experiment with it lately. Only when he practiced. Using it to distract his opponent to drain it's energy and weaken it a sudden voice made him jump and the sphere flew away from his fighting form, it attacked fiercely. Harry brought his sword up and a squeak of surprise made him look in that direction.

A slash across his arm made him yell out in pain. His opponent had brought his sword down when Harry hadn't been looking and had only sliced the upper part of his arm because Harry had moved. Spinning around Harry pulled a dagger from its sheath in his belt and threw it. Planting itself in the figures head Harry ushered the sphere forward and absorbed the spell. His opponent disappeared instantly.

Wincing he looked over at his right arm where he had been cut and pulled a potion from his belt and let some run over it. The wound came back together in a few moments and the pain was gone. Now Harry took the time to turn and find Hermione her jaw slack in awe as Harry's new found abilities.

"One rule, if you ever see me working like this don't say a word until my opponent has been disabled or is gone." Said Harry firmly replacing his sword in his sheath. As he bent down to pick up the thrown dagger Hermione finally found her voice.

"Sorry, everyone's looking for you. Everyone as in me, Ron, and Ginny, maybe Amaya by now if Ron let her in like I asked."

Harry nodded and picked up his fallen cloak, staff, and bow. Walked over to the shooting range, as he had come to know it as he pulled out the three arrows he had used. "Can you ask the others to go get there things and bring them down here. You all have some learning to do."

Hermione opened her mount then closed it and finally after making up her mind on what to say she spoke, "First I thought you were going to discuss the Prophesy, another when and where did get this trunk and…everything!?"

Harry laughed, "I will talk about the Prophesy later on, for now I want to teach you all what I've learned this summer. Though it may not be much. Second I got this trunk in Diagon Alley over the break my other wasn't holding everything anymore. As for where it all came from.." he shrugged. "I even have a Room of Requirement and things I don't even own turn up in there. I read about the alter dimensions of the rooms and areas like the Room of Requirement and discovered that when things turned up in the rooms they are usually in the owners possession. But things I'm not sure I own turn up…"

Hermione's eyebrows rose slowly at his explanation impressed.

"What's that look for?" retorted Harry replacing all that things that had been knocked out of the way.

"I-it…well…I'm surprised that's all."

"Hermione you're not the only one who reads a lot now. I have a new collection of books. I'll have to show them to you later."

"Ok!" squeaked Hermione excited about the thought of being able to read new books she had most likely never seen.

"Now go get the others and have them meet down here, and do ask them to no be seen by the other students."

Hermione nodded and left quickly climbing up the stairs.

Harry left the trunk momentarily and opened his personal Room of Requirement, he wanted/needed water. Finding himself in a room that contained several shelves of books and a cabinet that contained both food and bottles of water (the bottles surprised even him). Harry grabbed a six pack of the water and left the room. Opening up his practice room again he went back down to wait for the others as he started the process of draining his first bottle of water. Putting a chilling spell on them so they would stay cold Harry left them on the marbled area.

Hermione arrived shortly after Harry had taken his seat against the far wall to enjoy his water. Her arms laden with the things she had gotten from Conan's shop she looked for a place to put them. With a flick of his wand Harry summoned a table for Hermione and three others for the soon to be arrivals.

Hermione looked back at Harry sitting on the floor, "Did you just do Wordless magic?"

Harry looked up at Hermione with out moving his head, only his eyes, he had water in his mouth and the bottle was an inch from his lips now. "I…w-well…" he shut his mouth. Harry had indeed developed the ability over the summer as his magic grew. He never became aware of it until he started to do more magic around his friends. It had felt odd saying the incantations aloud, only then did he realize that he hadn't been speaking them for the past days; rather he had been thinking them. Recently he had started to develop an ability with wandless magic, it wasn't strong yet but it was growing. He figured it had to do something with its becoming a sorcerer. Sighing mentally as he remembered his being a becoming sorcerer he started to become agitated with the thought of Dumbledore knowing he was becoming a sorcerer some how and not tell him everything.

"You know how hard it is to leave the common room and get up here with out being seen!?" exclaimed an annoyed Ron and he came down the stairs his arms just as full as Hermione's had been.

Having arrived just in time Harry didn't say anything more on the subject Hermione had brought up. Who was shooting daggers at Harry and giving him the look we-_will_-talk-about-this-later. Harry only rolled his eyes and got a snort of annoyance from Hermione. Harry watched as Ginny and Amaya also placed their things on the other tables.

"Spread them out if you will." Said Harry, "I want to see all that you got."

The four did as they were asked, once they were all looking back at him Harry climbed to his feet slowly. He looked at the four waiting on what he was going to say or do. "I do not think these things were meant to be 'just for show' as some call it." He began quietly; three of them noticed the change and difference in him immediately. "We will need to use them some time and I'm sure some of you don't know how to use all the weapons despite what we did this summer." A small smiled played on his lips. "And I hope to teach you just how to do more. But first I need to see what you all have." He finished glancing at Hermione's table.

Walking over to it he began to look over her things of the purest white. He noticed the lily wasn't there but he said nothing of it. Of the weapons she had received through the prophesy were just the same as Harry's almost. Only she did not have daggers, instead there was a odd crystal block that was several inches long. Her weapons were just like Harry's only they were made of pure white wood that could have easily rivaled a unicorn's hide. Only the veins that weaved through out these weapons were only a very dark blue. There was also the staff he had shoved into her hands that day. As well as a new wand that was a pure white. The black pouch with the strange powder was present as well. A single white glove with only the fingertips cut off, and odd designs on it caught his eye. He didn't touch it though. Looking at the last few things she had gathered that included a small silver banded ring, a pendent, an odd looking key, and finally a clear container containing a strange silver liquid.

Harry nodded before moving on to Ron's table.

Ron had two swords. One was a broad and very long ancient looking sword, the hilt curved up so it shielded his fighting arm and could cause as much damage as the rest of the blade. The hilt area curved around a red gem that he soon noticed belonged to the eye of a carved dragon's head. The other sword that belonged to the weapons was very similar to Harry's in the shape and size. Only the wood of the hilt was different and had, like all the other weapons, a mysterious veined wood. The wood was a gray color that looked like it had once belonged to a gray willow, like one they had on the grounds, with in this wood gold weaved in small patterns and veins. All of his other weapons were made out of the same wood. He had daggers like Harry, a short bow, and a pair of gloves and hand gear. Other things he had picked up included an elegant dagger, a small leather pouch containing something Harry did not know of, a long handled ax, and the last thing he looked at was a glove that had held in it four spheres similar to Harry's one. Raising an eyebrow in curiosity he looked over at Hermione thinking suddenly.

"Did you look up anything on the wood?"

Hermione's eye's snapped in his direction from where they had been elsewhere. "Oh what?" she paused, "Yeah-"

Harry's hand was up silencing her, "Tell us after I've looked through the rest." Hermione snapped her jaw shut annoyed.

Next was Amaya's table. She had various different things on it. All her items were of a silver wood, a noticeable difference from the gray that Ron had, and red veins flowed through these. She had the same weapons as Harry did, the only difference in hers was the sword. It had a very slight curve to it, it was an Elvin sword. It had a very deadly look to it. Among her items she had a deadly curving dagger, another sword much like the one from her 'set,' but it looked much more worn and used, and he assumed it belonged to her. She also had a tall black staff, a potion sat beside that in a large vial, a strange silver device sat hidden and small amidst the things she had, it was a cube that appeared to be made of a silver water like material, looking away he found several other things on the table. His eyes skimmed over a pendent, a pouch, and landed on a deadly looking staff that had two blades at the ends, eyeing that he found an identical spear beside it and several others that matched even that single one.

Walking past he found himself at Ginny's table. Granting her a small smile he looked at her things. She her items were of the darkest black like Harry's, only embedded in these weapons were green veins that glowed ever so slightly. She had a katana in her set, as well as a crossbow rather then the bow that the other four had. She also had obtained a staff and a new wand. It was then that Harry realized that with the new wands they would be able to hide their identities. Looking at her various other things he found a pouch similar to Hermione's, another pouch that contained the strange blades, a single black ball that Harry looked at curiously for a moment, a spear, and finally a pendent of her own.

Stepping back, "Now…" he sighed heavily, "I seems that another prophesy has come to land in our hands and he have to grasp it with all that we have in order to keep ahead." His beginning speech was sounding rehearsed to the others. In fact he had been thinking it through for a long time now. "And now we have to train." He pulled out his wand, "I've been reading…a lot…" he looked at Hermione who wasn't surprised really, "I discovered a few handy spells that'll help us train like this on." He relaxed his shoulders back and brought up his wand, "Defendio Persona." A blue misted person appeared and Harry quickly grabbed his staff and hit it on the head before it could start to fight. "You have to kill it or knock it out in order to get rid of it, unless you want to use the counter spell… But I'm not going to tell you that."

Ron's eyebrow rose at that. "There's a shooting range over there." He pointed to the area behind them, "You can practice with your bows and arrows or your wand aim. The targets with absorb what ever spell you send at it." He paused, "Here you can practice on hard ground, and there you can practice in a more neutral area." He spoke of the marble and dirt areas.

"I'll also be teaching you what I've learned, and yes Hermione you can borrow my books."

Hermione's expression brightened at the thought.

"The prophesy on the other hand has to be assessed."

Amaya spoke up for the first time, "That's what this is for." She lifted the vial contain a potion. Harry found it now looked fairly familiar. "This will show us our animagus forms." She then produced another vial that he hadn't seen, "And this will change us."

Curious Harry fell into deep thought, animagus forms were difficult to accomplish, and you had to know of the animal before you could change into them normally.

"Don't worry Harry elves have a different kind of magic, you don't need what your thinking with this certain potion." Said Amaya basically reading his thoughts.

"I see." Quietly he conjured five different cups. "Where did you come up with the Animagus forms idea?" he asked, Harry had pondered on the idea himself. But he had never been truly sure about it.

Alix flew down into the practice arena and perched on a rack.

Amaya settled back on her heels for a moment, "There are five separate animals that will represent each of us I think from what the prophesy said, and I'm guessing we will take on those forms as animagus'." She thought a moment. "I think the items we received hinted to our forms also. Just wait and see." She poured the potion for each of them, "This'll only reveal your form or forms."

"Hermione you first." Said Harry looking at her as she picked up one of the glasses tentatively.

"I…Ok…" closing her eyes briefly before taking the potion, Hermione downed it as quickly as she could to avoid the fowl taste, she winced. A misty gold form of Hermione separated from her body for them all to see. Quickly it started to change, a Unicorn stood before them for a moment then the mist started to compress and a larger then normal owl flew in place with a wingspan wider then Hermione's arms could stretch. The gold mist gave a small spin and reentered Hermione. A deep in take of her breath told them she had felt it physically. "It's like a part of you is ripped away suddenly then returned in a punch." She shook her head and leaned against her table for a moment, Ron walked over to help.

"I'll go next." Said Ginny stepping up slightly. As Hermione had, Ginny took it all down as quickly as she could, wincing at the taste as well. The same golden mist separated from Ginny making her gasp and in a whirl the mist changed quickly and never stopped until it landed on a tiger. Then it entered Ginny again causing her to stagger.

Harry looked at her curiously, "I think you're supposed to be a shape shifter, but the tiger is your main form." He scratched his head, he had read up on shape shifters over the summer in one of his many new books. They were like Metamorphmagus' who could change there appearance, only shape shifters could change into animals, not other humans or people they knew. It was only possible to become a shape shifter, when it wasn't inherited, if an object influenced the gift.

"When did you get tattoos?" asked Ron suddenly eyeing his sister.

The other three were taken aback but the sudden question not sure where Ron had come up with it but Ginny answered calmly, "Those bands I got…I put them on to see what they were like one day and well…Um they don't come off exactly. I think they make me a shape shifter…." Her voice was quite as she answered almost unsure.

Harry nodded, "It makes sense." He lifted his glass, "Bottoms up." He took the potion. The sensation it caused was most unusual. He felt a part of his soul being ripped away but never completely detached from his body. He vaguely watched as his winged lion form appeared then a blur of one he didn't recognize. It was a snake of some sort, larger then most of course. Striking patterns traveled down the length of its body. The coiled snake blurred and became a bird; it took Harry a moment to realize it was a Phoenix. Then the golden mist rotated into spiral of smoke and entered his body making him rock back on his heels. "That is very odd…" his murmur came out more of a thought to himself as he rubbed the spot on his chest where the mist and come and gone.

"What's the difference between a Winged Lion and a Griffon?" asked Ginny contemplating Harry for a moment.

"Several things actually, the appearance for one. I read a while back that the Day Winged Lion is the same as a Griffon, it only given that name because the man who saw the Days and Nights together on their first sighting thought the Day was completely different from the Griffon. Only it isn't, the Night Winged Lion is the different thing, they are also known as the Night Griffon." Said Harry explaining, "I thought of it as well a while before term started. I had to check out Flourish and Blotts because the book I had didn't tell me that."

"Oh…" Ginny nodded, as well as the others as they listened to what he said.

No one said anything after; only Amaya raised her glass and took it down with a grimace. The a silver mist came out of Amaya rather then the gold that had exited the other three. Instead of whom they saw her as a different form appeared. They saw for the first time what she really looked like. The true Amaya was a few inches taller and had much longer black hair that seemed to move on its own, her ears noticeably came to a point, her silver blue eyes where the same, as was her fair skin; however, there was a different look to her, something more regal about this different form. They only saw it for a split second before it became a tall Night Unicorn. It twisted again and became a cat. It was actually a kneazle, none of them actually saw that, only Amaya knew because it was part of her. Following that was something none of them were expecting, Amaya's form changed back to her original appearance before shrinking suddenly to a small fairy. A moment later she was leaning against her table like Hermione had done before.

Ron looked down at his cup quietly, as if he was debating whether he wanted to take it. Hermione leaned over and whispered something in his ear that Harry couldn't hear. A few moments later Ron drank it and shook his head with a disgusted look on his face at the taste. Ron's gold form instantly changed into a dragon, a down sized one, and changed suddenly and he was a larger then normal wolf. The wolf turned and leapt back into Ron's body. "Bloody Hell…" he rubbed his chest.

"It's odd…" Amaya began, "That we all have more then one form, normally the average wizard only has one. It's amazing that Harry and I have three. I don't know how to explain it…" she frowned as she thought.

Hermione piped up after hearing what she said, "I think it's because both you and Harry have higher magical ability then the three of us." She glanced at Harry who was looking at her with a mixture of surprise and uncertainty.

"That makes sense."

Harry glanced over at Amaya before looking around at the other realizing that they now all stood in some what of a circle. "Now you guys have to make the potion."

"What do you mean 'you guys'?" questioned Ginny with narrowed eyes.

"Well you don't of course. And I have some left over from this summer…"

"You mean you changed this summer?" asked Amaya referring to the ability they were all going to have soon.

Harry nodded, "I only have one form. That's my winged lion form." He paused, "All you guys have to do is make the potion, you can do that here if you'd like and research your creature. Though some of them look like they aren't magical they may be. Like your owl Hermione, I think there is something more to it. The same with your wolf Ron."

Silence followed, "Now about-"

A misted form started to appear in the middle of their circle making them all go wide-eyed. Conan was there, there was a sound of him clearing his throat then he began.

_The first task of the Prophecy has been completed and the rightful five have knowledge of their first gifts. _

"First?" hissed Ron his jaw dropping as he listened.

_The gifts of the elementals will be laid on the chosen shoulders: Light, Fire, Water, Earth, and Wind. Once more they will live as whole, not in the diminished powers of wizard and witches alike. _

_Upon the night of the blue moon the five will be revealed to those that need to see._

_The old souls of the past will become known in those minds of the chosen if they listen carefully. What has always been there will have a new meaning._

_The night of the blue moon. _

_The war will be laid on the shoulders of one as was done before. _

The form of Conan spun around and vanished in a wisp of smoke.

"Was that your friend?" asked Hermione.

"Yes…" said Harry not looking at her but knowing the question was directed towards him.

"We have until Halloween." Stated Amaya, "That's when the next Blue Moon is, seven weeks."

The other four nodded, "We need to get to work." Said Harry. "People are dying constantly and Voldemort is becoming far too powerful. After the Blue Moon that will all change." He looked up at the others his eyes dark, "Lets get to work."

"He speaks of the Great War…" came Amaya out of no where before Harry could begin.

Harry looked up at Amaya, "It has already begun…"

"What?" Ron looked at the two.

"The once separated worlds have come together, though not completely the muggles know about us."

The other four nodded in agreement. "How in the all that is good on this world will we actually convince the separated Houses and the two worlds to come together under one person?" asked Amaya.

"They sure won't listen to 17 year olds…" said Hermione.

"And a 16 year old!" added Ginny, they all laughed.

"They won't know it is us." Harry stood took his cloak off the table he had put it on and threw it over his shoulders, then brought up the hood. "They'll think we are something we aren't."

Ron looked at the cloaks. "We are supposed to be neutral."

Ginny looked at her brother confused. "What?"

"We are all in black, white, and gray. We are all neutral except well Harry…You are the one that's going to lead us all."

Harry's face dropped, "Excellent just what I always wanted…" he grumbled but they couldn't hear.

Harry removed the cloak quietly as Ginny voiced her own thoughts, "So who gets what element and what about these voices?"

"We'll see about the elements tomorrow when we meet, I need time to think on it. As for the voices…" Harry faded off not sure about that part of the prophecy himself.

"Our conscience…" said Ron who blinked surprised with himself, "I don't know where that came from…" he admitted.

The others laughed, "We all have those moments." Said Amaya with a small smiled, "But that does make sense. Maybe there's something more to people's consciences then we think…."

"I'll look in on that." Said Hermione. Silence took to them all as their thoughts took over. "There was another attack in London." Said Hermione looking up again.

Harry shifted, he knew that already.

"Ten muggles were killed and four wizards." She finished.

"There becoming more common every day. The Death Eaters are coming out into the open day light now. They aren't afraid like they used to be. Voldemort has done something to make himself stronger." Said Harry getting odd looks from the others, "The scar remember?" he said literally reading their thoughts of question. "Even when I block him I still feel his emotions, like I feel all of yours."

"You what?" Ginny looked at him sharply.

Harry looked up at them and shut his mouth; he wasn't supposed to say that, "Nothing."

"It's not nothing Harry." Said Hermione annoyed.

"I just can't tell you right now ok." The tension in the room didn't lift at his words that even told Hermione that the conversation she had been hoping to have with him was most likely not going to happen now.

"The feast." Said Ginny leaning forward after drifting away from the moment of the thought the had fallen into after the silence had taken to them again.

They all nodded in agreement. That's when it would happen, and some how they would have to disappear without anyone knowing they were gone.

A yelp from Ron and Hermione made everyone jump, "Ow! The effing lizard bit me!"

"Ron it's sleeping!"

"It still bit me, it could me playing opossum!"

"They don't bite their owners Ron." Said Hermione giving him an exasperated look.

"Well this one does!" Ron peeled it off of his cloak where it had been holding on and held it away from himself.

"Its changing Ron, same happened with my snake." Said Amaya holding up a now black and white snake.

"Watch its scales." Said Harry.

Hermione looked at her own lizard, "I have water…"

"Well mines red…" said Ron looking at his lizard.

"I guess I'm the only one who got light." Said Amaya looking at her snake.

"Hey these can probably help us figure out what elements we have!" exclaimed Ron.

"Yeah Ron that'll work really well considering you and Harry have the same one!" retorted Hermione looking at her boy friend skeptically.

Ron looked at little crestfallen at Hermione's answer.

"He's not entirely wrong…" said Amaya. "I obviously have Light. You might have water."

Hermione thought a moment, "Possibly we'll have to wait and see though I guess…"

Harry sighed and stood, "Were getting side tracked." He amused smile eased them, as they had thought the was upset before. "Training starts tonight and will be every night, except those that we have Qudditch practice." He nodded to Ron. One advantage to Harry's becoming Head Boy was that he knew Ron would get to be Qudditch captain. Ron had become much more skilled in the Keeper position the year before and was still a good strategist, something that was required in a Captain and that Harry didn't have a lot of in the Qudditch field. He only really paid attention to his part and only his part.

"When are try outs any way?" asked Ginny looking at her brother.

"Oh next Thursday, we are let out of classes early for something or another the teacher have to attend to." He shrugged.

"Ok now that that useful piece of information if out of the way lets stay on task." Harry smiled over at his slightly blushing friends. "Well start with weaponry, then spells. If you want to borrow any books just ask I have a library practically. Tomorrow we also have to work on what we'll be doing on Halloween night at the feast…" Hermione brightened even though she knew she'd be getting some of the books already. "Amaya, from what you have I think you are already skilled in weaponry use, you're going to have to help me teach these three, minus Ginny who knows some from what I taught her this summer."

"You-"

"Shove it Ron…" said Ginny before Ron could get any farther into his retort about Harry teaching his younger sister with out his knowing or being there.

"We have to put a stop to the attacks…or soon there is going to be no trust between the wizarding world and the muggle world." Harry looked at them all "If we don't bring his attacks to a stop…There may be no hope for us…" he sighed, "Something has to be done soon or the school is going to fall apart."

They all nodded.

"There is only one house that is keeping us from uniting."

"Slytherin…" said Ron.

"And I know just the person who is keeping it from happening…" said Harry looking at the others.

**A/N: **Well I know I had said I was going to get this up…well a long time ago so sorry, I got distracted with school, band, and well I just got plain busy…Plus I decided to pretty much rewrite the whole chapter so yeah…I hope its better…its really long too…gosh….23 pages…on Word that is…

Oh yes…and if you see a name like Arya or Aletta is should be Amaya…I use those names for something else and they jump in sometimes when I don't want them to. Sorry. Hope you enjoy the Chapter! Sorry its so late!

You will learn about Bane's later on…They are important!

1 – my creation for the fire spell…I used the handy Latin to English online dictionary!

**Up Next:** Weeks have past and Harry is getting a grip on the pressure he is under with school and the prophesy he is currently dealing with. Halloween approaches as does the first Quddtich match that is that same day. Harry's life gets more complicated as Malfoy starts turning people against him.

**EDIT: Nov. 24th BTW I'm getting to work on the next one right now so be patient with me please! My disc with all the original work isn't working for me now…sigh anyway moving on…I'm off to write…the changes are only slight btw. **


End file.
